The Gateway
by LadyinInk
Summary: Split from her comrades, and captured, she figures this is it. Her time. Instead she is sent to another world, but her last memories seemed to of been left behind. Maybe Konoha can help her regain her memory, and send her back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha, or Naruto. Thank you to the AMAZING creators though!**

 **This takes places before the Great Ninja War(Shippuden time though), and before Naraku was defeated. About mid-series for both of them.**

xxxxx

Her heart was racing as she ran through the burning temple. Wanting to scream for her comrades, but she knew she'd give away her position as well as theirs. They were clearly outnumbered. As she rounded a corner, she realized the only way out was either back to the beasts that were chasing her, or through the burning door. Bursting through it, she collapsed into a courtyard, and immediately noticed a giant centipede demon rising, ready to strike her. Sango jumped to her feet, and threw Hirakotsu - it perfectly sliced the demon down the length of its body, and returned to her hand as if she called it. Really just many many years of practice. Her eyes quickly scanned the courtyard for Kirara, or anyone for that matter, but no sign.

She jolted back into the opposing side of the courtyard, and continued running blindly down a hallway. Her nerves were now the highest they could be, realizing she was completely separated from her friends.

As she turned a corner, and ran down a hallway - the wall bursted open and she was slammed into the opposing wall. Whatever it was slammed her to the ground in a dimly lit room. Sango instantly recognized the squeals as a demon, and quickly grabbed her small dagger plunging it deep into the chest of the demon. It stopped moving for a moment, and finally her eyes adjusting to see a lizard demon, that also resembled a man staring angrily at her. It spat up some blood, and spit, oozing it onto her face. Grabbing her arms, it pinned her down to the ground, pressing all of its body weight onto her. It looked at her menacingly - was it somehow smiling?

The beast shrieked in glee as Sango was realizing she was completely pinned under it. Tears started to flow from her eyes, realizing this was probably it.

 _I'll see you all soon..._ she thought, the images of her village and family flashing through her mind. Realizing she was about to meet the same fate as them. About to be killed by some disgusting demon.

"Release..." A smooth confident voice commanded, breaking her fear. The demon obeyed, and slinked off into the darkness. Sango took no chance and sat up quickly, withdrawing her sword and holding it up in a blind defense.

"You all are really testing my patience..." The voice spoke again, her eyes meet the black eyes of a young man. Probably about her age - he had long black hair, a stern jawline, olive skin, and was dressed in the attire of a High Priest. He floated towards her, slowly.

Sango fell back onto her butt, her hands shaking, "Who are you, and why the hell are you attacking us?!" She screamed out.

A small smile appeared on the cynical face, "Revenge...and fun mostly. You humans are fun to watch. The way you scream out in agony..worry over each other. It's all so fun. I really am after that mutt...or should I say was after him". He let out a chuckle, that erupted more anger in her.

"What the hell are you saying!?" Sango exclaimed, Was? Did he kill Inuyasha? What about the others?!

He smiled again, "for you my dear, I think death is too easy of a punishment. You're the last of that demon-slaying village correct? So...how about banishment from this world?"

"Wh- Banish me from this world?" Sango repeated, lowering her shaking sword slightly.

"Simple minded disgusting sack of skin...well you're rather attractive I may note. But, pretty faces do not entice me, my dear. I'll clean this world of you foolish mortals, and sending a disgusting slayer away will only aid me in my quest. Goodbye, dear Sango" He rose his hands, and started to laugh menacingly. His hands started to glow a deep purple, catching Sango off guard making her almost freeze.

"How do you know my na-" Her attention shifted to the floor underneath her illuminating the same purple, a symbol appeared beneath her. Was this all planned?

Before she could react, or even say her last words, the room around her started to slowly disappear. She was paralyzed watching everything around her slowly fade to black.

Finally the last thing she could see, was his eyes that had now turned a fearsome crimson-red, and the last thing she heard was his laugh.

xxxx

She awoke in the dark, her head immediately throbbing. Sitting up, she realized she was covered in blood, dew, and mud. Examining her surroundings she could tell she was on a forest floor, and it was nighttime. Her body was sore, every joint ached.

Looking over, she saw Hirakotsu and her sword. She grabbed both, sheathing the sword, and using Hirakotsu to stand up and stabilize her. Sango slowly examined the forest more, "How did I get here? Where is everyone?"

She made her way slowly through the forest, using Hirakotsu as a crutch. After what felt like hours, and probably was, she managed to find a small babbling creek, and cave - this would have to be home for the night. She cleaned herself off the best she could, ignited a fire, and laid back down to rest.

xxxx

She awoke to the sound of voices, and quickly sat up rushing to the sound of the voices. Once she saw two figures, she hid behind a tree to try and listen, and assess who they were.

"Uhm...why are you trying to spy on us?" A male spoke, causing Sango to jump and whip around the tree. In the process she unsheathed her sword, and held it up in another blind defense.

"I wasn't spying... I-"

"Oh! So its gonna be like that?!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, a smile emerged on his whiskered face, "You're a pretty terrible ninja!"

He made some handsigns, alarming Sango, and suddenly 5 more of him appeared, "What the hell! WHAT ARE YOU?!" She almost screamed dropping her sword.

All the blonde boys raised an eyebrow, and looked to each other, "Uhhh...aren't you a ninja?"

"N-No!" Sango exclaimed, and pressed her back against the tree.

Suddenly they all disappeared, and the real boy was sitting on the ground rubbing his head, "What the hell Sakura!"

"Naruto you idiot look at her! She's scared, and obviously hurt!" A pink haired female appeared behind him, her fist clenched, and finally her features softened as she made eye contact with Sango.

"We're not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt us.." She said, placing both hands up in a friendly manner. Sango nodded her head, picking her sword up and sheathing it, the pink haired girl smiled lightly, "I'm Sakura...and thi-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy exclaimed jumping up, his demeanor changing completely. A giant smile was on his face, hand outstretched to Sango. She blinked a few times, and reached out and grabbed it to shake.

"I'm Sango...Where am I? Are you a demon? Is that how you're able to make copies?" She asked, looking to the two Ninjas.

"Demons?" Naruto questioned, "No, were Ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" He breathed - pointing to the symbol on his headband.

"Hidden Leaf? Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the Land of Fire...what Village are you from?" Sakura asked, "I've never seen a weapon like that before.." She pointed at Hirakotsu.

"I'm from Yokai Taijiya...my village was destroyed by demons. Coincidentally, we were a Village full of demon-slayers..." Sango spoke softly.

"Well obviously not that great if your village got destroyed.." Naruto huffed.

Sango glared at him, "You know nothing of what happened!"

Suddenly, the boy was flying away from the two girls, the pink haired girls fist extended and a irritated expression on her face, "You're so insensitive sometimes Naruto! Ignore him. But I've never heard of your village before. What land are you from?"

Sango blinked, and shook her head, "I thought..I'm so confused, I'm sorry. I have no idea how I got here...I awoke on the forest floor last night. All I remember is being with my friends, we were going to a temple to help them...then I was here.."

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, "Look..I cant make any promises. But if you're promising to not try anything, we will take you back to our village, and maybe we can help you recover your memory - at the least make sure you're safe and out of the woods".

Sango nodded, and felt her stomach grumble, "Uhm...do you have any food?"

xxxx

It took the trio a half a day to arrive at their village called Konohagakure. It was huge, unlike anything Sango had seen before. The construction was so different from any village back home. Everyone's clothes were so untraditional, and they all seemed so comfortable and happy. Were they not worried about any demons?

She was led to a giant building that was near the back of the village to meet some 'Hokage'. Sango couold feel everyone's eyes on her, the stranger of the town. She decided to not make eye contact, she was in complete unfamiliar territory, and essentially at their mercy. So it'd be better to play it safe.

They walked into a room, dubbed an 'Office, and she saw a large-breasted, stern faced, blonde haired woman sitting behind a desk.

Sango was in her own thoughts, as she looked around the room. Everything was so different, there were even pictures hanging on the walls - she had seen these from Kagome before.

"Sango, is it?"

Her name snapped her back into reality, "y-yes".

"You don't remember how you got here?"

Sango shook her head no, "I just remember being with my comrades...and then I awoke on the forest floor and ran into Naruto and Sakura".

Tsunade stared at her, Sango felt like her eyes were piercing straight through her.

"I trust the judgement of these two, if they felt comfortable enough to bring you here - I welcome you to Konoha. You may stay as long as you need to recover yourself, and your memory. We do have Shinobi here that can help you with that. But, because of the weapons you carry, and your memory loss, and unknown past. I will have someone accompanying you around the village".

Sango nodded, and clutched the strap to Hirakotsu, "T-Thank you".

"Shikamaru, enter!" Tsunade commanded.

Sango turned to see a man - probably close to her age - enter the room. He had black hair, that was tied back, taller than her, wearing some kind of green jacket she had seen a few times around the village. He wore the expression of bored and serious at the same time.

"This is Sango, you will be her escort at all times during her stay here," He nodded, and turned to face her.

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Shikamaru obviously," He commented.

Sango felt her face go red, he was rather handsome, she bowed "Nice to meet you as well"

He raised an eyebrow, and sighed, "Well..if we're all done here. It's kinda late and I was about to grab dinner. You hungry Sango?"

She nodded, and looked to Tsunade, "Alright you two, go ahead. As for you Naruto and Sakura, I need you to debrief with me".

Shikamaru and Sango left the office, and he took her to some small ramen shop. The guy behind the bar was very friendly to both of them, and chatted with Shikamaru some. He must be a regular here, or everyone here is friendly.

"So...tell me about yourself," Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Sango slurped some of the delicious warm liquid from the bowl, and looked to him, "Uhm...I come from a Demon-Slaying village, I-I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry. This is all so weird to me..."

He stared at the young demon-slayer, her black hair, face, and outfit dirty. She was rather attractive, but Shikamaru of course had no interest in women. Or if he did, he was great at not showing it.

"I can't blame you...from what I heard outside the door. You've had a pretty weird past day. Don't feel pressured to talk. If you want to just eat, that fine".

Sango blinked a few times, and smiled, and continued to finish her meal.

xxx

After eating, he brought her to an Inn, leading her to her room.

"Here," He slide back the door, "You'll be staying here. The Inn's bathhouse is down that hallway to the right, I'll be in the room right next to you. So if you need anything, feel free to get me. It's honestly a drag, because I don't live that far from here...but Hokages orders..." He yawned, and started to walk to his room.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Sango commented, he turned around and gave a small smile then disappeared into his room.

Sango entered her room, taking the supplied robes, and headed off down to the bathhouse. It was going to be a well-needed, and appreciated bath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Shikamaru could feel sweat beading up on his brow, and his heart start to race as he checked her room again. This time going as far as checking the cupboards, and under the covers. She was gone. No note. All of her weapons were gone. There weren't many spaces for her to hide in her room, he had searched them all a dozen times it felt like.

Was it possible she had lied to them? **Very**

He groaned, starting to imagine the fury that would ignite from Tsunade. This is exactly why she had him escort her, and now she was gone. Seriously, the simplest mission ever. And he let her slip right through his fingers.

He darted out of the room, and towards the entrance of the Inn - in hopes the Inn Keeper had seen her. As he passed by the courtyard he stopped, seeing a young maiden in a blue kimono sitting in the center. _She must work here..._

"Excuse me, miss" He called out, only for his worries to disappear as soon as he saw her face. It was her.

She had a warm smile on her face, he realized now her hair as in fact a dark chestnut brown, not black like he thought last night. All of the dirt, blood, and worry was gone from her face. She was _very_ attractive.

"Good morning Shikamaru! Did you sleep well?" She asked, her smile suddenly turned to a frown, "Is everything alright? You look a little flustered.."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, and gave a smirk of relief, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed, "Yeah I slept well, and am fine. You just weren't in your room, and I guess I got worried"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, I didn't mean to frighten you..." Sango breathed, her eyes following him as he sat across from her on a bench under a sapling cherry tree, "I woke up early and found Lady Ayame, the Inn Keeper. She gave me this Kimono to wear, and some materials to start fixing my armor. Pretty nice huh?"

She stood up quickly, and did a little twirl showing off the new outfit. Shikamaru blinked a few times, and nodded. It did suit her nicely. It was a dark blue with cherry blossoms on the bottom, fading to the top. A yellow sash added a nice splash of color.

"Yeah..it looks great on you," They both made eye contact for a moment, and Sango immediately sat down. Not sure if she was blushing or not. She grabbed her needle and thread, and continued to sew the holes shut in her Slayer Suit.

He watched as she nimbly fixed it, all of her armor was already clean. He could tell only because of the shine, and the fact that it was no longer covered in mud and blood. He reached forward grabbing a piece of her armor. It felt weird to the touch, light, but thick. It was smooth and coarse at the same time.

"What kind of material is this?" He asked, turning it over in his hands and looking back to the young demon-slayer.

"It's made from Demon remains - hide and bones. The same with Hirakotsu," She nodded towards the giant boomerang, "That's made from purified demon bone. It makes it stronger and more resistant to damage". Sango grabbed Hirakotsu and handed it to Shikamaru.

He placed the armor in his lap, and grabbed the weapon almost dropping it immediately.

"Holy shit," He exclaimed and looked to her astonished, "You actually carry this thing around? I didn't think it was gonna be that heavy.."

Sango laughed and continued working on her suit, Shikamaru ran his fingers over the boomerang. It was very smooth, and the weight told the story of the strength of it.

He placed it back down on the ground, and watched her work diligently. Most of his comrades either dropped their weapons off at blacksmith, or just bought new ones. But here she was, working on her armor, repairing it herself.

"Ohh good morning! I see you finally woke up!" They turned their attention to the elderly Inn Keeper. She was far shorter than them, her gray hair in a tidy bun atop of her head. She wore a white kimono with a green sash, her smile was very heart warming, "This young lady is so sweet. She helped me with some chores around here, and I got finished far sooner than I expected! I hope she stays!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and looked to Sango, "Really?"

Sango smiled, "It's no problem at all, everyone I've encountered so far has been so generous. It's the least I could do Lady Ayame.."

The elderly innkeeper laughed, and urged them to come have breakfast with her. She made a pretty large arrangement for just the three of them. Shikamaru now felt more at ease, and was admiring the way Sango carried herself. Far different from the timid girl he met yesterday. She was a guest in their village, and was insisting on helping as much as she could. Somehow she even convinced Shikamaru to help clear the table and wash the dishes so Ayame could tend to the front desk.

xxx

After breakfast, Shikamaru took Sango out into the town. It was late summer, and the weather was perfect this morning. All the flowers were in full boom, and the streets were busy with chatter and people carrying on their work. Sango noticed that many eyes were upon them, but to her she only thought it was because she was a newcomer.

But really many of the rumours were now sparking that she was to be the newest addition to the Nara clan. Word spread quickly from shop to shop, as Shikamaru bought her some amenities, and other items she needed for her stay. Though none of these words had reached their ears, yet. Sango offered to pay him back, but he just urged her not to worry about it. He was getting paid daily for this assignment, and was pretty good at saving money. So spending some wasn't much of an issue.

"Hey Shikamaru! Sango!" They both turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Sango returned a small wave compared to Naruto's overly exuberant one. He was being followed by Choji, Kiba, and Lee.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" Shikamaru questioned, "Oh, this is Sango. I'm her escort during her time here"

"I'm sure you don't mind that at all Shikamaru..I wouldn't!" Kiba erupted with laughter, jabbing his elbow into Choji's ribs and winking.

"Oww...what was that for?" Choji pouted, rubbing his side.

"Oh hush.." Kiba rolled his eyes, "I'm Kiba!"

"I'm Choji!" He grunted, before stuffing his face with some chips.

"And I am Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sango!"

Sango smiled, and bowed towards them all, "Very nice to meet you guys!"

Shikamaru sighed, as Kiba and Naruto kept staring at her - obviously enticed "Sooo...what are you guys up to? He questioned again.

"Oh uh, we were about to head to the training grounds for a little. You guys wanna join?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, "Hey Sango, maybe you can show us if you can actually use that giant boomerang of yours!"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms, "You mean Hirakotsu? Why would I carry it if I couldn't use it.."

Naruto laughed, "yeah yeah, well come on with us and lets see what you can do!"

Sango looked to Shikamaru and he nodded, "Okay, we'll meet you guys out there!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, as if he achieved a victory and the four set off towards the training grounds. Shikamaru and Sango returned back to the Inn.

Sango quickly changed, and exited the room to see Shikamaru staring at her perplexed "You know..I don't think you'll need your armor"

Looking down at herself, she shrugged and walked off towards the entrance, "Come on lets go!"

 _Women...so troublesome..._

xxx

As they showed up to the training grounds, Sango saw Naruto and Lee sparring each other.

Kiba, and Choji were laying in the shade under a tree, her smile quickly faded as she saw some kind of beast laying under Kiba.

"Kirara?" She gasped, and started to rush over, only to realize it was a canine as it's head popped up hearing her walk towards them.

Her shoulders dropped, and she turned away at the realization. Shikamaru noticed the change in her demeanor, "You okay?" he questioned, "That's Akamaru, Kiba's companion. They fight with each other in battle an-"

"I had a similar beast..." She cut him off, her tone resonated sadness, "Well..I cant even call her a beast. Her name is Kirara, passed down through our faily. I don't where she is at now..." He watched as she became more visibly upset, he wasn't too good at consoling people, especially females.

He slowly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and as their eyes met gave her a confident smile, "Look, Sango...I promise to help get you back home. Back to your friends, and Kirara. I may have only been ordered to be your escort, but I'll help you get home no matter what." Their eyes stayed locked, and he saw the edges of her lips turn up. "For now, try and enjoy your time here. I know that is easier said then done, especially with your memory being gone. But if I can help make it easier, just let me know"

Sango's smile was bigger, and she took his hand in both of hers, "Thank you Shikamaru. I am indebted to your kindness". Shikamaru looked from their hands to her face, and felt himself flush, he scratched the back of his head looking away, "Uh-uh-"

"Uhh-uhhh, whenever you two are done...I'd lovev to see Sango attempt to use that thing!" Naruto teased loudly at the two.

Sango dropped Shikamaru's hand, and removed Hirakotsu from her back, "Attempt, huh?" Her face now serious.

Without warning, she flung Hirakotsu over her head, it sailed above Naruto who ducked while yelping, not expecting her to throw it. It flawlessly sailed behind him mowing down over 4 trees, and circled back around to her hand perfectly.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Kiba sat up amazed, and Choji dropped his chips all staring at the now broken trees.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Lee exclaimed, "YOU ARE REMARKABLE MISS SANGO! SUCH GREAT FORCE!"

Shikmaru's mouth was agape as Sango turned to face him proudly, "W-wow.."

"All you havev to say? It's not that hard..." She brushed some dirt off of it, and smiled placing a hand on her hip, "How's that for an 'attempt' Naruto!" She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. He frowned, and started to pout, "Well jeeze..you didn't have to throw it at me..."

"Weren't expecting that, were ya buddy?!" Kiba yelled, laughing and falling back onto Akamaru, "You should've seen you face!"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Naruto yelled shaking his fists, he ran over and the two started to bicker.

"Is he always this wound up?" Sango asked Shikamaru, he nodded his head sighing "Yeah. He's a big personality to take in..."

After Naruto and Kiba finished their quarrel, they all started to show Sango their different Jutsu's, explaining how they manifested their Chakra and were able to perform it. It was a lot to take in, everyone one of them belonged to a different family/clan, that had specific Jutsu's for their clan/family. Sango was no stranger to someone possessing a kind of 'power', but Chakra was a different story.

Her and Shikamaru eventually sat down under a tree in the shade, he quickly laid back closing his eyes.

Sango continued watching Naruto and Lee spar, they were so fast it was incredible to her she was mesmerized by it. She couldn't figure out which of the two was more ecstatic. Choji and Kiba had left to go get lunch, which Choji seemed thrilled for.

"So, you ready to tell me about yourself?" Sango looked over to see Shikamaru's eyes still closed, his hands now behind his head. He looked rather peaceful.

Smirking she nodded, "I'm from a Village full of Demon-Slayers...I have been trained since I was very young. My father was the head of the village. According to him, I was the best in the village..." She stopped for a moment, smiling. Shikamaru noticed her silence and opened an eye to look over as she started up again, "My village was slain by demons...it was overrun. I was the only survivor.." She decided to not go into details about how the best slayers were separated and slain at the castle. Talking about her brother was a very sore subject for her. "I eventually joined Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. I travel with them, helping them find the Jewel Shard fragments, so we can return it to its whole, and kill Naraku...He's the one who sent the horde of demons to my Village.." Sango then went on to explain to him about each of her friends, and her village a little more. Told him about Kirara, and what it was like where she came from.

"Huh...you're a lot more interesting than me..." He chuckled, "you must be from a different world. We don't have any of those demons here...or half beasts like your friend. I guess we have some similar beings..." He trailed off, or at least Sango thought he did. Her mind stuck on the 'different world' comment.

"Uh..Sango?" Her name bringing her back to reality, she blinked a few times and looked over to see that Shikamaru had rolled over on his side, and was staring at her perplexed.

"Your comment...about me being from a different world," She started.

"Did that bother you?"

"No. It just, got me thinking...I know this will sound strange. But Kagome, she travels through a well from her era to mine-"

"A well?" He questioned, Sango nodded.

"I said it would sound strange..." She chuckled, and brushed her bangs back. Of course they just went right back into their original spot, "But, she is from this different time era. She brings different kinds of medicines, and foods I've never seen before. Even those uhm...square pieces of paper of people that are taken with some device..."

"Pictures?"

"Yes! Those are not in my era...but anyways. What if I am from a different world?" She questioned. Shikamaru stared at her, watching as her gaze was fixed past the still sparring boys. He stood up, wiping himself off, "Come on"

He stretched out a hand to her, and she raised an eyebrow. But, she didn't question him, and let him guide her back into town.

xxx

"Hey Shikamaru! Who's this?" A young, pretty, long blonde haired female stepped out from behind the counter at a flower shop they had entered.

"Ino, this is Sango," He introduced them, Sango waved "Nice to meet you!"

"You as well! So what's up? Getting some flowers?" She gave Shikamaru a weird smile, to which he let out another signature sigh.

"No, I'm actually looking for your father.."

"Oh, he's not here today. Pretty sure he's at the Interrogation Headquarters"

"Okay, thank you Ino, I'll see you later," He waved, and opened the door for Sango to walk through. She waved bye to Ino, and walked out.

"Well..okay, bye you two!" She called out, obviously confused by the very quick visit.

xxx

They eventually wound up at a pretty bland looking building that a few guards walking around it. Sango hadn't asked Shikamaru where he was taking her, just trusting him. But after hearing the word 'interrogation' she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. As they walked down a corridor, Shikamaru turned and opened a door leading into what looked like another office.

"Ahh, Shikamaru. Nice to see you son," An elder man who resembled Shikamaru was rising from the couch, he had two scars on his face. There were two other men seated across from each other on two couches. One had a very stern look on his face, a scar over his eye. He made Sango a little nervous. The other must've been Ino's father, a stark comparison between the two.

"Hey dad," they shook hands, "This is Sango. I'm sure you guys have heard about her.."

They all nodded.

"Was wondering when you two would show up here," Said the blonde haired man rising from the couch, "Well, its nice to meet you Miss Sango. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi, this here is Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. And over there is Morino Ibiki".

"It's very nice to meet you all.." She smiled, and gave a bow in their direction.

"The Yamanak's Clan Specialty is of the mind," Shikamaru stated, crossing his arms, he noticed Sango raise an eyebrow, "In other words..if you want, Inoichi can get into youor mind and see some of your last memories. Also maybe help you remember what happened before you arrived here".

"Really?" Sango almost lit up with excitement, and curiosity mainly. Inoichi nodded. Her nerves were starting to set in, making her stomach tighten and her jaw clench. She stood silent for a few moments, mulling things over in her head. She was unclear about how comfortable she felt letting someone into her mmind, but he could reveal to her her last moments. She was the lock, and Inoichi was the key.

"Lets do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to place my hand on your head, and go into your mind, okay?"

Sango gulped down the knot in her throat, and nodded. The silence made the minutes seem like hours, nobody spoke as soon as Inoichi and Sango began. Everyone was seated on the couch but them, they were on the floor facing each other. No need to go anywhere special for this.

Sango sat perfectly still, except a look of concern addressing her pretty young face. Inoichi wore the look of concentration, after many moments his face started to look panged with irritation. Shikamaru watched them back and forth furiously, a little concerned for the outcome. Inoichi removed his hand from her head, and Sango opened her eyes looking at him longingly.

"I don't remember anything..." She frowned, her hands folded into her lap.

"You have some kind of seal on your memory," He crossed his arms, and then started to rub his chin going deep into thought.

"So...someone or something put a seal on my memory?" Sango asked confused, "Is there anyway to break it?

"I can break it, I'm sure...it's just unlike anything I've seen before. You had to of been sent here by someone, and they don't want you to find your way back.." Inoichi explained, "It just may take more time for me to break this".

Sango stared at Inoichi, and nodded, "If you don't mind, I want you to try and break the seal".

Inoichi smiled, and again outstretched his hand and placed it on her head. Sango instantly closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on the faces of her friends, and home. In hopes this would somehow help. Again the moments dripped by, slowly. Everyone patiently waiting for the smallest sign of hope. Everyone mimicked stone, as they watched. Nearly 15 minutes had passed, and neither showed any sign of progress. Finally after 20 minutes, Sango's eyes shot open and tears slowly formed in the corners. Inoichi's temples were bulging with veins, and after a few more minutes he released his hand from Sango. Her hands slowly came up to her mouth as more tears started to pour down the sides of her face.

"We were fighting at a temple...I was separated," She sobbed, her hands causing her words to sound muffled. Inoichi stared at her, he had obviously seen the memories he just recovered for her "He was a demon?"

Sango dropped her hands back into her lap, and gave a small defeated shrug, "I'm not sure, he probably was if he was able to send me here. And command the demon that attacked me, he must be associated with Naraku".

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do or say, staring at the young demon-slayer who earlier exuded so much strength, and confidence. Now was a tear filled mess. "Who _is_ Naraku, exactly?" he croaked.

"He destroyed my whole village, like I told you earlier...He's the _real_ demon I seek to slay," Sango huffed, "He's a very powerful demon. We don't know who he is, what form he may take next. But he is very tricky, and turned me against my friends before I knew them...I'm not even sure exactly who he is, but he is the root of most evil doings from back home".

Shikamaru moved from the couch, and crouched down next to her, he looked to his father and Shikaku just shrugged. They were both terrible at consoling a woman.

"Are there those who can travel between worlds here?" Sango asked, her tears now drying on her face.

"There have been stores from when we were children about a gate, those who could use it to travel through time or to a different world. I'm not sure, exactly, " Shikaku spoke, rubbing his head, "I remember being told these when I was very young, though I didn't believe in different worlds back then. And yet, here you are..."

"What did they say exactly?" Sango questioned eagerly.

Shikaku was silent for a moment, and inhaled sharply, "I believe it was a family that was able to travel through time-"

"There's no family. I was told it was some Lord who made the Gate, to travel back in time and kill the beginning of demons?" Ibiki finally spoke, more in a bored tone, "I think that's what I was told as a child, nothing about a family"

"What?" Inoichi questioned, "Wasn't the Lord some kind of being? And he made the Gate because he fell in love with a mortal? So she could try to escape time or something? Eventually demons found out about the Gate's in other worlds and started to infiltrate them"

"I heard a family guards them, because like you said - demons started to make their way through them. That family ensures that they don't pass through," Shikaku sighed.

The three elder shinobi all started to bicker over stories, none of them really making sense. Shikamaru and Sango sat on the floor watching, and listening to them all argue, and insult each other's memory.

"You just might want to ask some of the elderly in the village, they could have some leads for you," Inoichi finally stated to Sangog. She nodded her head, "Thank you".

Shikamaru and Sango eventually exited the room as they continued to argue over stories, and winded up on the outskirts of Konoha with lunch. Sango had been a silent since the meeting, and Shikamaru was hoping that bringing her out here for lunch would help her relax. His naps on the hillside in the meadow always helped him out, well helped him hide from responsibilities.

"You never really told me much about your past Shikamaru..." Sango finally spoke, taking a bit of her cucumber sandwich. Shikamaru looked over to her, and rubbed his chin, "To be honest, I'm not as interesting as you.." He smirked at her and began to tell her about his family.

xxxx

Weeks had passed by since her memory had been unsealed. The leaves were starting to melt into warmer colors, and the temperature was becoming cooler. The village was still just as alive as ever though. Sango had been fully accepted into the village, receiving warm hello's everywhere she went. She was essentially a resident of Konoha now. Sango ended up living, and working at the Inn. Lady Ayame granted her free stay and pay as long as she helped her basically run the place. Lady Ayame was always so kind, the work as pretty easy too. So, Sango had no qualms about residing there.

Sango had come to meet Tenten during her second week in the village, and the two became very close, very quick. Their love of fighting, and weapons was really a huge part of their friendship, but the two also got along on many other levels. Their personalities were rather similar. Tenten was always excited to show Sango new weapons, and teach her how to use them, and during these training sessions she was even trying to help Sango manifest chakra, which so far wasn't seeming like she was able to do. When Sango wasn't around Tenten, she could be found spending her time in the library doing research in hopes of dining clues about realms or gateways, reading through old scrolls, and books. Or asking the elderly in the village questions, which they all seemed just as confused at Shikaku, Inoichi, and Ibiki on the stoires of the Gateway.

Shikamaru could also be found in her weekly rountine, after her 2nd week in Konoha, Lady Tsunade relieved Shikamaru of his escort position. But, he could still be found spending a lot of his spare time with her, anytime anyone tried to ask why or attempted to tease him his answer was always the same ' _I made a promise to help her find her way home'_. He would have no further commentary after that. Though Naruto swore he saw Shikamru blush a couple times when her name got brought up, and was typically the one berating him with questions.

Today though, Sango and Tenten were returning from the training grounds, both covered in dirt and sweat. It was late afternoon, and the sky was starting to paint itself with magnificent tones of pinks, reds, and golds. The two were laughing and talking, as they approached the Inn Tenten said her goodbyes, and Sango was greeted with an eager Lady Ayame.

"Good afternoon Sango," she greeted, sweeping the entrance, "You have a good afternoon?"

Sango smiled, "Oh yes, was today bus-"

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream ripped through the air, causing Sango to jump in fear. She turned quickly on her heel and dashed out towards the sound of the scream to find a cyclops demons standing in the middle of the road. It was searching everyone around it, yet to attack. It was far taller than Sango, dark green oil looking skin with large boils covering it. It stood like a human, though its feet resembled that of an elephant, it's hands were four fat fingers with long yellowish-brown nails. A mouth full of razor sharp teeth, with saliva dripping at a disgusting rate. One eye with a black pupil steadily searching the crowd, the moment it rested on her it unleashed a loud piercing scream again. It began to charge at her.

Jumping back, she quickly without hesitation, threw Hirakotsu at the demon, ripping the demon into demon horizontally. It circled back around and hit it a third time, she extended her right arm out and Hirakotsu returned home, to her hand. The battle was over as quickly, as it began. Sango seemed un-phased by the situation. She approached the demon, unsheathing her sword and quickly stabbing it in the center of its eye, through its skull. Then pressing her foot into its head, she pulled out her sword, black foul smelling blood dripped from her blade.

Her attention finally turned to the crowd that her formed around her, a look of horror was expressed on every face. It hit her then, this wasn't normal for anyone here. Nobody had seen a beast like this, for her it was almost second nature to not feel any emotion, and kill without any second thought. To her, this was almost natural..

"Whoah Sango!" She heard Tenten's voice, and looked back to see her running towards her, "I'd ask if you were okay, but you didn't even give that thing a chance! What is it anyway?!"

"A demon, from my world..." Sango stared at it, then to Tenten "I think it was after me"

Suddenly Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and many more masked ninja appeared around the two and the now deceased beast.

"You did this?" Tsunade asked Sango, she nodded in silent affirmation, "Good work".

"I'll help dispose of it, we should take it out of the village and burn it, the smell will be foul". Sango noted, wiping the black blood on her the pants she wore to sparr in.

"Well, do it quickly, I'll have some Anbu help you, and come to my office after you've disposed of it," Tsunade ordered.

Sango nodded again, and her eyes met Shikamaru. She knew he had been away on a mission and hadn't seen him for close to a week, he stared at her and then his eyes moved to the beast. He then gave her a thumbs up, with a goofy smile to match that she had only seen a few times. She chuckled, and turned her attention towards the slain beast.

xxxx

Sango entered the office slowly, "I'm here as you asked m'lady".

Tsunade was staring out the window, over her village, her arms tucked behind her back, "That was pretty impressive Sango. You killed it quicker than anyone could respond".

"Thank you! It was really nothing," Sango smiled, taking her Hiraikotsu off from around her to holding it down in front of her.

"There is just one issue..." Tsunade sighed.

Her heart dropped, a build up for the breakdown...


	4. Chapter 4

"So you think that was from your world?" The Hokage questioned, Sango was silent for a moment.

"I've fought many similar to that one...so yes".

"Do you think it's coming after you? Do you think there may be more?"

"When Inoichi recovered my memory...I only had a run in with one demon that spoke...he said he was banishing me here, said it would be a better torture than death. As to why he'd send a demon to check up on me, I'm not sure..."

"Unless he wanted to send you here, and kill you later..." Tsunade stood up, looking out her windows that overlooked Konoha. "If these attacks continue...I'm not sure if you'll be able to stay inside the Village, it would be placing a lot of people in danger..."

Sango let out a sharp breath, and her gaze fell to the floor, "I understand..."

"You've shown a lot of love, and compassion for this Village. But we can't take the risk, I just want you to be aware..."

"You cant do that!" The door burst open, it was Naruto, of course, "It's not her fault!"

Tsunade turned around, her eyes glaring at Naruto, this obviously wasn't the first time he tried to butt heads with her, "Naruto, we can't put the Village in danger."

"Yeah, well it's in danger every day I'm here! And you know that Granny!" He grumbled, crossing his arms, "After everything we've dealt with before, we can handle some ugly demons, did you see how easy she took that one out!? If she can use her boomerang thing to take one out, we can surely take out a whole bunch of em!"

Sango looked to Naruto, and gave a smile of gratitude, he looked over and then put an arm around Sango, "We all love her Granny, you know you do too! But what risk are we taking with her here?" Naruto said firmly.

"If this becomes continuous though..." Tsunade spoke, sitting down, Naruto released his arm from Sango and waved it in the air "yeah, yeah, I won't let it though".

Naruto and Sango exited the office, and traveled downstairs in front of the building, Sango stopped and threw her hands up, "Thank you so much Naruto!" She exclaimed, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, in a giant embrace.

He was surprised, and confused at first, then wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about it, we have to look out for each other here. One day I'll be Hokage, I'll make sure everyone is safe, I won't give up, I wont let Konoha down.." Sango pulled away, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"You want to become Hokage?" She asked, Naruto gave a big grin, shoving his thumb into his chest."Yup, you'll see me behind that desk one day! My face will be carved into that mountain over there too!"

"Hey guys," They both released each other to see Shikamaru walking up, his hands in his pockets, and a peculiar look on his face, "Did I interrupt?"

"Not at all," Sango chuckled and walked over to Shikamaru, Naruto slightly frowning, "Hey Shikamaru..."

"Did you get back today?"

Shikamaru nodded, keeping a stern look on his face, he looked from Sango to Naruto then sighed, "Yeah, I have to meet with Tsunade right now"

"I haven't eaten yet, would you like to get some dinner after?" Sango asked.

Shikamaru pursed his lips and shook his head no, her smile faded, at this point he wasn't even looking at her."I've actually got a lot to do..another time," He kept it short and with those few words, he departed into the building, Shikamaru tended to look bored, but that wasn't boredom painted across his face.

Sango turned to face Naruto, and he too looked confused, "Wonder what's up with him...I'll take you to dinner though Sango!" He opened up his wallet, "Yeah I can take you!"

She was still staring at the doorway Shikamaru had disappeared through, he was usually in a better mood and not so short with finally turned her attention to Naruto giving a very small forced smile, "Okay Naruto".

The two of course ended up at Ichiraku, but the whole time Sango was bothered. Not only by Shikamaru, but the fact a demon had surfaced into the village. She replayed the events in her head, as it seemed to be searching the crowd, and as soon as it saw her, how it attacked.

Sango finished what she could, and laid some money down next to Naruto, "I'm not as hungry as I thought, thank you Naruto, for this and earlier, I'm going to go home"

"Awww alright!" The spikey blonde grumbled, grabbing her bowl and putting it in front of him.

Sango made it home quickly, taking a bath, and returning to her room and flopping into bed, replaying today in her head. She groaned, and rubbed her eyes turning on her side, _why can't I just have a normal life? Whatever the hell that is.._

xxxxxx

Days later, Sango was leaving the Inn and heading into town. The weather was perfect in the fall time here, warm enough during the day, and only dropped by a few degrees at night, all the leaves brought a new liveliness to the village. It made her smile as she walked through the streets to the market.

As she approaching a vegetable stand, she saw Shikamaru up ahead of her standing outside some stores, "Hey Shikamaru!" Sango waved, running over.

"Oh hey Sango, how're you doing?" He asked, giving her a small smile, his hands in his pockets, they hadn't seen each other since the other night.

"Not much, just doing some errands for Lady Ayame, what're you doing?"

"Uh, just-"

"Well they didn't have any, huh weird usually that store does" A young female with dirty blonde hair tied up in four pony tails, wearing a black kimono and a giant fan on her back approached the two. She had a hand on her hip, and looked Sango up and down, "Temari, this is Sango. Sango, this is Temari" Shikamaru didn't hesitate with the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Ms Temari," Sango said with a smile, all though a weird feeling was arising in her gut.

"Likewise," Temari smirked, and then sighed, "Well come on volunteer" Temari tugged at Shikamaru's shirt.

"Volunteer?" Sango said outloud, realizing it she tried to think of something else to say.

"Yeah, volunteered to be my escort while I was in town. He was assigned one time, and now volunteers, you'd think he enjoys it" She laughed, she looked to Shikamaru smiling. He looked a little red in the face, quickly moving his eyes from Sango to somewhere else. She instantly felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"Right, uh, well, I'll see you later, nice to meet you Temari" And with that she quickly turned around not giving them a chance to say anything. She headed back to the vendors, grabbing what she needed and quickly returned back to the Inn.

xxx

She had been in a deep thought all day, her mind couldn't get the previous encounter out of her head. Before she knew it, a fist collided with her cheek, sending her flying to the ground, to which she was able to quickly recover and jump back on her feet.

"Come ON Sango!" Tenten yelled, "I've never gotten a hit in this early before, big bad demon slayer not so big and bad?" She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled big teasing her friend.

Sango sighed, and stood up, "I guess I'm just out of it today" she dusted herself off, and then walked back over to Tenten, getting back into a low sparring stance. Tenten mimicked her, then threw the first move, trying to kick Sango she ducked and jumped back.

"Do you know Temari?" Sango huffed, in between their arms colliding and avoiding another kick by Tenten.

Tenten stopped, and stared at her confused "Yeah...what about her?" She almost groaned, putting her arm up to block a punch by Sango.

"I just met her," she evaded another kick "She was with Shikamaru earlier, guess he volunteered to show her around"

Tenten jumped back, and then did a somersault forward, her kick missing Sango completely.

"Oh, she doesn't-" Tenten jumped to the left to avoid a kick from Sango "-need to be showed around...I'm not her biggest fan. But, we all think Shikamaru likes her," Tenten of course wasn't, after losing to her in her Chunin exams, and just overall they never really got along.

Tenten stopped, when she noticed Sango's mood change, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Sango breathed in deep, and looked up to the sky

"Jealous or something?" Her eyes snapped back to Tenten who was wearing another toothy grin, she winked at Sango, "Shikamaru is pretty handsome...you have a thing for him?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah like...do you like him?"

"I barely know him..." Sango snapped, and looked away from Tenten.

"Whoah, jeeze, calm down there..." She laughed, and walked over to her Demon-slaying friend, putting an arm around her, "Eh, don't worry. You'll be home soon, I'm sure you have plenty of guys there throwing themselves at you wanting to date!" Tenten was trying her best to cheer her up. She was pretty certain about Shikamaru and Temari liking each other, and although smart guys were also Tenten's weakness...the chase was rather irritating sometimes.. ***coughnejicough*.**

Sango sighed, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, she did like Miroku...but he was such a womanizer.

"Date? Is that like marriage?" Sango finally asked.

"Uhhh, kinda. Except you don't really live with each other..." Tenten stroked her chin, thinking how to describe it.

"Do you still bear his children?"

"DO YOU STILL DO WHAT?!" Tenten looked at her in horror, "Bear his children?! No no no, that's not until marriage!"

Sango blinked a few times, "So dating...is like...marriage, without kids?"

Tenten nodded, and fell back onto her butt, breathing in deeply, "Man Sango, you really are from a different time, but yeah...""

The two decided to call their practice for the day, quits, and head back home. Tenten tried to pry a little more, teasing Sango about Shikamaru, but she just kept her mouth shut. When they approached the gate, Tenten and Sango saw them a the same time.

It was that girl again, Temari, Shikamaru was with her, Sango felt her gut drop again. Temari and him were talking, then she gave him a hug, and he returned it with one arm, his other arm still in his pocket.

Sango made an audible groan glaring at the two, and then looked over to Tenten, who had a small devious smile.

"Knew it..."

"Come on," Sango huffed, and tried to quickly walk past them, but of course, he saw them entering as Temari was leaving.

Sango and Tenten both waved to her, as Shikamaru approached them, "You two look like you just got done training"

"Would explain why we look like this" Sango snorted, staring down at her dirt and sweat covered self, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Speaking of, I better get home, I promised my family I'd be home in time for dinner!" Tenten started to walk away, when she was far enough away from Shikamaru she stuck her tongue out at Sango, "Lattterr guys!"

Sango stared at her good friend with daggers as she disappeared down the street.

"Sooo...where is Temari from?" Sango asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"She's from the Suna Village in the Land of Wind," He looked up to the sun, and back to Sango, "Speaking of dinner, you hungry?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, and nodded, "If you don't mind me bathing first..come by the Inn in half an hour"

"Alright, see you in a little then"

xxxx

He took her to some BBQ place, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. This Village had so many quirky little restaurants, and stores in general.

"Naruto taken you here yet?" Shikamaru asked, breaking a silence.

Sango stopped chewing the piece of meat in her mouth, and raised an eyebrow, "Why would he?"

"I heard he took you on a date...also you guys looked pretty close when I saw you the other night," He was so nonchalant about asking, but of course it made her curious as to why he even bothered asking...

Sango swallowed the piece of meat, and placed her chopsticks down, picking up her water and sipping from it, "No, we didn't date"

He chuckled "You mean go on a date?"

Sango turned her head, "Go on a date? I thought dating was like...before marriage..."

"Dates what you do while dating...or before dating. Get to know the person, have something to do..."

Shikamaru placed a few more pieces of meat back onto the grill in front of them, then explained to her about boyfriends and girlfriends. The concept wasn't hard to understand..but there wasn't exactly a dating process in Feudal Times.

"Do you take Temari on dates?" She asked, well shit if he could ask about Naruto she'd ask about Temari.

Shikamaru's eye shot up to meet hers and he sat back scratching his head, "Mmmm..no...".

"Do you like her?"

He groaned, and rubbed his face "You women are so troublesome...Why are you asking anyways?"

Sango sat back, and bit her bottom lip, "Well maybe I heard your take her on dates.."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and stared at her in silence, she could feel her heart starting to race, "From who?" He finally asked.

"I could ask you the same thing about Naruto..." Sango chirped, smirking at him, the eye staring contest continuing as each question was asked.

He finally let out a laugh, and placed some more rice and vegetables on her plate, "True...But lets just forget this whole topic, and enjoy dinner"

xxxxx

They finished their meal laughing, and he even walked her back to her home. She felt more at ease now prior to the other day. _He was just the first person I got close to...that's all, and I was upset he was upset..._

Still denying that she could possibly have feelings for him, Tenten was right, no point when she was going to go back home..

The pair stood in front of the Inn, making plans for him to meditate with her, maybe stimulate some Chakra flow.

"Hey Sango, so...there is a reason-"

Again, another scream ripped through the air, Sango didn't hesitate, she ran to her room, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and jumped through the window that faced the street.

Her and Shikamaru stood back to back, searching.

Another scream, this time it sounded like someone younger. They both ran, Sango a little slower than Shikamaru as he was using his Chakra to make him a little faster.

Once they both arrived, they saw 5 grotesque beings hunched over two bodies. One being a little girl, and what looked to be her mother, the mother wasn't moving, the little girl in tears. It smelled of rotting flesh, and putrid bile.

"SANGO NOW!" Shikamaru screamed, he was knelt down on the ground, she knew what that handsign meant.

The demons tried to turn to face them, but what once were gurgles of enjoyment and bloodlust now turned to confusion, and screeches of panic.

Sango quickly whipped her Hiraikotsu throw the crowd of the demons, cutting all of them in half in one single throw. Her weapon flew up into the air, then came right back to her hand, Shikamaru stood up still searching the area.

Sango ran over to the little girl and her mother, her mother was still breathing just unconscious.

Before she could say anything, multiple Ninja appeared around her, one being Sakura who picked up the lady and then quickly disappeared, Ino grabbed the young girl, soothing her gently and reassuring her of her mothers health, she too disappeared.

Tsunade walked up, her face twisted with anger, "You two did this?"

They both nodded, "Good teamwork...but Sango...even with what Naruto said...I hope this doesn't continue..."

Sango stood up, and looked to the ground, "Yes m'lady, I understand..."

Tsunade disappeared as did the other Ninja, which she finally learned were called 'Anbu' and were highly skilled ninja. Her mind was now another scattered mess.

It was just her and Shikamaru left in the street now, the bodies of the demons had already been removed. Once again, everything happened so fast, she almost couldn't process it. But her mind was now stuck on the fact that Tsunade probably wanted her out of the village.

"What was Tsunade saying?" Shikamaru asked walking over to Sango, after he finished speaking with one of the Anbu.

She looked up, tears now starting to fall, "She said..if these attacks continue I won't be able to stay in the Village any longer...Naruto defended me the night you saw us outside her building..."

Shikamaru stared at her, unsure of what to do, or say. These moments weren't his favorite...he instantly grabbed her into an embrace, her hair smelled of a light vanilla musk, it was soft too. Sango was shocked by his sudden reaction, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face against his chest.

"We'll figure this out...I told you I'd help you...we'll get you home, I promise you Sango".

As happy as she was in this moment, she wasn't sure if her real home was where she wanted to return to...the words held a bittersweet taste in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Her feet felt an instant surge of ice, a shiver rode up her spine, but this was exactly what she wanted. She submerged her feet in the cooling rushing river, alleviating all the pain she was having from training all day. Ever since the recent attacks, Sango realized now more than ever she was going to need to find her way home. Somehow.

She had basically taken up a second residency at the library, rummaging through every book, and scroll she could get her hands on. The librarians became familiar with her, even in their off time trying to find any piece of information that could help her figure out how to unravel the mystery of getting home.

Her heart ached to return home, to shove her face into the always warm, perfect fur of Kirara, and hug her companions again. Hell, even Miroku was a face she wanted to touch again, she wouldn't mind a pervy comment from him. As long as it meant she got to see him, alive.

But for now, she was letting her feet soak, it was high afternoon, and the fall weather was pushing out some of the last amounts of heat it could manage. She was placing all of her weight on her palms, leaning back, and inhaling the crisp fall warmth. Her eyes opening to stare at the clouds above her, wondering if her friends were possibly under the same sky...hoping they were at least under a sky, and breathing.

"Hey, Sango"

No need to turn her head, but her lips did curve into a smile, it was of course Shikamaru. He had been by her side more now, ever since the night of the last attack, and he found out Tsunade was threatening to make her leave if they continued, it left a very unsettled heavy feeling in his chest. He wasn't able to describe it, which he didn't to anyone, but he knew the discomfort had to do with Sango's misfortune.

"Hello, Shikamaru," He saw her smile, and returned it, sitting next to the young lady and watching her.

She was always so elegant in her movements. In some ways Sango reminded him of his teammate, Ino, Sango was very headstrong, set in her ways, a fire burned inside of her. But she wasn't as abrasive, or scary as Ino could get. Her voice was one he was finding himself starting to enjoy. With every joke she attempted, she was terrible at telling jokes, and every story she had to tell about her home, he loved watching her movements as she explained her battle stories, how her eyes widened with excitement as she told him about the demons she had faced. Her world was much different than his, a mysterious change from the one he was currently living in.

"Were you training alone today?" He questioned, taking off his shoes, and joining her in soaking his feet as well.

"No, Tenten was out here earlier, but Lee came to get her," She looked over to him, watching as he laid back with his hands behind his head, staring up into the clouds she was admiring earlier, "Mission.." She stuck her tongue out in distaste for the word.

"I understand that feeling..." He chuckled, and closed his eyes.

Sango had come to admire Shikamaru, seeing him made her feel more at ease, she noticed a flutter in her stomach when he came around, as well. But she knew she had to ignore the fleeting feeling, her mission was to get home, rid her world of Naraku, avenge her family and village. She couldn't do this while being emotionally involved with someone, especially someone in a different world for that matter.

"Shikamaru," he opened one eye to look at her, giving a small 'hmm' in the process, "You can..stand on water right?"

He sat up, was she blushing? Hesitating her question, he assumed she must have been unsure if to ask it.

"Actually, yeah" He placed his feet above the water, and then stood up, taking a few steps into the river, and turning around, his hands in his pockets and giving a half-assed smirk.

"Wow...and that's from your uh..chakra control?" She questioned him, intrigued by his new position. Sango was now on her hands and knees, her face to the ground, trying to see some kind of power coming from his feet into the water. It made him smile, this was all so new to her, and it was rather interesting to watch someone be amazed by what was ingrained in him from birth.

"Yeah, so there are 2 ways we can try and stimulate your Chakra," He started, crossing his arms, a more serious look from usual washing over his face.

"Y-you're gonna teach me?" She asked, her widening and a smile adorning her face, she sat on her knees slightly wiggling from excitement. Of course chakra was a thing in her world, it was needed for many demons, and other beings to use their abilities. Her village never practiced it, it was believed that Chakra was not given to mortals. But here, everyone was mortal, and they all possessed chakra, and powers with it. Sango was starting to believe that she, too, could possess the ability to bring her chakra forth, and start to use it.

Shikamaru noticed her excitement, he felt a heat flush his face and quickly turned his head scratching the back of it, "Yeah, shouldn't be too much of a drag".

Her face fell, and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, typical sentiment from you, now lets start!"

"Alright, well like I said - 2 ways we can try to...I guess awaken your Chakra. Now we can either try to stimulate the energy from your body cells, and bring it forth that way, or meditate. Bring it forth mentally, and spiritually...but that also determines your amount of chakra...more practice more flow".

He opened his eyes, to see a confused look on her face, "Do you know how to meditate?"

"Of course I do! Just..."

"Look, just imagine you have it, feel it in every limb, and send it to your feet...then see if you can put pressure on the water". He knelt down now, placing his chin in the palm of his hand, he didn't look bored, but intrigued.

Sango stared at him, feeling herself blush, she didn't want to fall through the water, but she did want to know if she could possibly bring forth chakra. Oh how this could make battling so much easier... She could infuse Chakra into her Hirakotsu, run across rivers, and so many more possibilities.

Putting her hands together, placing her feet back in the water, and closing her eyes. Sango inhaled deeply, and sat quietly for a long time. The fall air occasionally blowing, bringing a cool breeze, and causing her hair to sweep over her face. She stayed still though, ignoring the tickling she felt across her face.

The sunlight was reflecting the water, almost giving a shining look to her. Shikamaru watched as she concentrated, she looked so calm, and serene. But determination was felt radiating from her small frame.

She opened her eyes, and inhaled deeply, raising her feet from the water and placing them on top. Shikamaru's eyes widened, and watched as she started to stand. Immediately all wonder was swept from his face, as a look of horror appeared on her once serene face. Shikamaru stood up, and started to move forward, but it was too late, she was submerged in the water, "Sango?!"

A moment passed, but she broke through the surface, her hair sticking to her face, and red covering her cheeks, as well as a look of frustration, "I thought I had it!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before she erupted into a laugh, and swam over to the edge to pull herself back up. Grabbing her chestnut locks, and wringing the cool water from it.

"Well, that felt great after training earlier," She was still smiling, and Shikamaru found himself to be as well. Even after failing she was still humbled to of made an attempt, her fire was very admirable. It burned pretty brightly, and he found himself being drawn in, similar to a moth and a flame..

"Well, you gonna try again?" He poked, giving a teasing tone with the words.

She immediately turned to face him, and crossed her arms, "Oh, I'm sure you'd just like to see me fall again!"

Sango and Shikamaru stayed out at the river for a while, she continued practicing trying to stand on the water, it wasn't until her last attempt she had made any progress. Standing for nearly a full second, before dropping down. Shikamaru seeming to be more excited than her, when she did finally get it. After that, they started to head back into town, Sango still slightly dripping from the river.

"I guess you're able to open a Chakra gate after all," Shikamaru commented, his hands in his pockets strolling along next to her.

Sango nodded in agreeance, "I guess so...I'll have to keep practicing, and maybe eventually I'll be able to be like you".

He looked over, "Well, I don't know if you can learn my clans jutsu's...but I'm sure I can help you to have basic chakra control. Who knows from there, it shouldn't be too troublesome".

"Thanks Shikamaru," Sango breathed, smiling.

As they arrived at the village gates, the sky was painting itself in deep golds, and reds, it was turning to late afternoon. Shikamaru had to stop by the hokages office before the end of the day, so he set out to do that. Sango headed back to the Inn, debating if she really needed a bath after being submerged in water almost all afternoon.

"Sango! Sango!" It was the Old Lady, she was standing on the entrance of the inn, waving, "I've got something for you!"

Sango smiled, and walked to her, assuming it was food, a new robe, or some other little knick-knack that the Old Lady usually gifted to her.

Instead, her eyes met two scrolls, they looked rather old, wrapped around old wood, the ends carved, designed, and worn with time. Her face must of been that of confusion, as they were shoved into her hand and the Old Lady laughed.

"That sweet girl from the Library dropped this off, now what did she say..." She tapped her foot deep in thought, "Oh! She had sent out messenger birds to other libraries in different lands, and one sent these back. She said they should help you-"

"Really!?" Sango couldn't tell what her emotions were, excited, amazed, confused, gratious, so much flowing through her, "Thank you thank you!" With that she rushed inside, leaving her boss confused.

Her presence wasn't long in her room, as she unrolled the first scroll, her stomach tightened. Drawings of demons from her world inscribed on them, some style of writing she had never seen before. Her fingertips grazed the paper, as if it would surge new information into her. Sango examined the scroll in silence, many demons that looked familiar to her, the farther she unrolled it, a story was being unveiled. The script still foreign to her. A gate was shown, with demons flowing out, it looked to have the setting of mountains behind it. It looked as if some humans were standing in front of it, her heart began to beat fast, rolling it shut, she quickly exited her room.

Running past her boss, and down the street, weaving in and out of the late afternoon crowd. She had to find Shikamaru, and show him. Maybe he knew this other writing, and he was the first person she wanted to show.

She quickly rounded a corner, revealing the Hokages building right down the road, only to stop in her tracks.

Her stomach sank, and a churning feeling developed. What once was excitement, was now a feeling of distain.

Her first instinct was to just approach, it's not as if she hadn't dealt with worse battles. But this uncomfortable pang rippling through her was new, keeping her glued in place, as she stared at the figures ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sango felt a knot in her throat, her stomach felt tight, palms sweaty, and her feet locked in place. Mentally, she was cursing herself for feeling this way, but emotionally she also wanted to run forward and declare herself. This battle was nothing compared to any demon she had slayed before, yet this demon was one that had been there long before her. Already winning the heart of the one she knew she couldn't, merely due to worldly indifferences.

Arms hugged the scrolls to her chest tightly, turning around quickly on her heel, only to find herself being hurled down to the ground on her butt, dropping the scrolls.

"Whoah, sorry Sango!" The blonde-haired boy cried, bending down, and picking up her scrolls, "I was just about to say hey, wasn't expecting you to turn so quickly"

Sighing, she began wiping off some of the dirt from her kimono, she had found one similar to the one she adorned back home. Except this one was white and blue, she of course wore her slayer suit beneath it.

"Hello Naruto", she groaned, rubbing her hip "I wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me"

He held his hand out, raising the demon-slayer gracefully to her feet, "You ain't used to us Ninja's are you?" He laughed.

"Thank yo-"

"HEY SHIKAMARU, TEMARI!" Naruto yelled, Sango's knew she was red in the face now, this isn't what she wanted to happen "What're you guys up to!"

They walked over, apparently in the time that Naruto and Sango were engaging in conversation they had been on their way towards their location, Sango was fumbling with the scrolls, trying to calm herself down internally. She wasn't expecting for Naruto to call them over, but of course, it was Naruto and he was pretty notorious for ailing others.

"Hey you two," Shikamaru had a raised eyebrow, this face similar to the last time he encountered Naruto and Sango together.

"Hey lil squirt," Temari smiled, "And...Sango right?"

Sango looked to the young Kunoichi of the Sand, and nodded, "Y-yes, nice to meet you again Temari" Giving a very weak smile to the woman.

"I had to drop some stuff off from Gaara to Kakashi, happened to bump into Shikamaru in his office," She smiled, and placed her hands on her hips, Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, his emotion unreadable, probably bored.

"How is Gaara?" Blondie asked.

"Good, just busy as usual" She hummed gracefully.

"How long you in town fo-" Naruto asked, his voice being drowned out by another reaching Sango's attention.

"What are those?" Shikamaru nodded to the Scrolls in Sango's hands, Naruto and Temari both started to chatter away.

"Uhm...someone from the Library sent out for help to other libraries, see if they have any leads, these got sent back, I'm not sure from where..." She held them up, and sighed, "There is some script I don't understand, I was hoping you'd be able to help me decipher them".

Shikamaru pursed his lips, grabbing the scrolls from Sango tenderly, opening one and examining it. Tucking the other under his arm.

"I don't exactly understand the scripture..." Sango frowned, pointing to some on the scroll, "All these demons though..I've seen everyone back home...I've fought just about every one. This is something. And look..a gate".

Shikamaru said nothing for a few moments as he absorbed the information portrayed on the scrolls. His eyes moving from right to left, eyebrows kneading together, a stiff sigh finally escaping his lungs.

"Hey, Shikamaru, did you want to grab dinner?" Temari asked, bringing the two out of their conversation, nudging him slightly with her elbow, "you two can join us" she nodded to Naruto and Sango.

"Oh we won't ruin your date?" Naruto teased the two suspected love-birds.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, actually I'm going to help Sango out. Another time".

Temari's face winced, and she seemed to of mentally taken a step back, "Oh, alright...I leave tomorrow, so maybe when I'm in town again".

Shikamaru nodded, and turned his attention to the demon-slayer.

"Let's go see Shiho", he stated rolling the scroll back, smiling at Sango.

Of course she returned the warm gesture.

"Alright Naruto, Temari, we'll see you later," He broke away from the group waving, Sango following after him, "Good bye Naruto, Temari!"

She couldn't help but look back behind her, only to see a confused Temari watching the two walk away into the distance. Quickly, she turned her head back facing forward. Sango couldn't help but feel a small tinge of triumph, as Shikamaru and her walked away from Naruto and Temari. Only for her rational side to berate her with comments of how much of a bad idea it was to become emotionally invested. But to her, if she wasn't acting on it, she wasn't doing any wrong. A small crush wasn't a terrible thing..

* * *

He brought her to some other library, just more tables and weird metal objects on the table, giant lights, all kinds of equipment she had never seen before. It was a whole new world to the girl from a Feudal era. The bookcases even had ladders attached to them, to reach books that climbed high into the ceilings.

 _People in this world must write a lot..._

A woman with smudged glasses, messy dirty blonde hair, and dressed in a lab coat approached them, "Oh!" Her face instantly turned pink, "Hello Shikamaru, I wasn't expecting you." Her attention turned to Sango, and she immediately stuck a hand out, "I'm Shiho, nice to meet you"

"I'm Sango," She smiled warmly, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Hey, Shiho, we have these scrolls" He handed them to her, and started to explain everything.

Shiho unrolled them on a table, and started to examine, nodding, and asking questions as Shikamaru elaborated on Sango's story.

Sango should've been the one to be talking, but was too engrossed by everything in the room, she later learned the metal objects on some of the tables were called microscopes, but at the moment she was trying to decide if it was a torture device.

Her name reached her ears, breaking her from her wild thoughts on what each scientific object was in the room.

"So you only remember someone sending you here, huh? No name?" Sango looked to Shiho, who was leaned over both scrolls with a magnifying glass.

"No, unfortunately. I'm unsure if he was working with Naraku, or if they're unrelated," She sighed, "He had long black hair...appeared to be dressed as a High Priest".

Shiho looked up, "Nar-a-ku?" She sounded the name out, Sango nodded.

Shiho walked over to a bookshelf, plucking a few books down, then quickly laid them on the table. Carefully, nimbly, and furiously she flipped through pages, stopping and leaving them all open on their spines around the Scrolls. She kept looking back into between the books, and scrolls, then looked up.

"Here", her finger pointed on a some scripture, "Naraku"

Sango's eyes widened, she looked to Shikamaru and then back to Shiho, "I had to make sure, but at first glance I thought that's what this translated too. This is just older scripture, with some different symbols to try and confuse those who read it. Reason you don't see this anymore... well" Shiho snorted, giving a small laugh.

"Is because it was very inefficient, it was easy to decipher this style of scripture. So plans were getting stolen, translated, and well..yeah"

"What else does it say!?" Sango chirped, voice panicked, she started to look over the scrolls as if she herself could understand.

"Hmmmm..." She tapped her foot, examining in between the books and scrolls again.

Shikamaru was still standing next to Sango, a face of interest adorning him. He placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, "Shiho is great...don't worry, I made a promise I wont break to you".

Those words were comforting to her, but that bittersweet taste re-entered her mouth.

"Well, according to these...these don't say much exactly on him." She pushed her hair out of her face, and adjusted her glasses, then pointed to a line of scripture, "It just lists his name above this drawing, amongst a few others"

Sango looked to where she was pointing, sure enough there was a white baboon looking demon, one she had encountered many times. All the others looked unfamiliar to her.

"Here, it reads - **jumping from gate to gate, demons are able to traverse many worlds, it is uncertain the amount of worlds, for it is unsafe for a mere human to travel through the gates** ".

Sango's heart sank "Humans cannot travel through the gates?" She repeated, breathing in deeply through her nose.

"Wait wait!" Shiho exclaimed, a small shy smile creeping on her face "You didn't let me finish!"

Shiho cleared her throat, and began reading through the script again, "Ah okay here - **human to travel through gates..because possibility of demonic attack when entering a new world, the gates are protected by Guardians in each world,** as **of current knowledge** "

Shiho looked to Sango with a smile of pride, and a strong voice of optimism "You're able to travel...just demons inhabit these gates on every side, the one in our world must be protected well since we have not seen any of these demons in centuries" She pointed at the drawings of the demons, they were familiars to Sango.

"So...finding these Guardians is our best bet?" She questioned Shiho, which she responded in a head nod.

"Yes...though...here it doesn't say where...but by these drawings," Shiho pointed to the mountains, the terrain surrounding the demons, and gate, "I'm going to assume it's in the mountains somewhere..."

Shiho pointed to the mountains in the back "I'm assuming up north..these have snowcaps drawn on"

Sango looked at the scrolls, and then to Shikamaru, he was biting his lower lip.

"So...that's a couple of options..." He closed his eyes, and began to rub his chin.

* * *

The walk home was quiet, not much to be said after spending a good majority of the night deciphering some old scrolls. Morning light was going to break in a matter of hours, and as much as Sango liked the time spent with Shikamaru, she knew rest was needed for the next work day.

"Thank you, again, Shikamaru. I truthfully am in your debt, and the villages. I did not expect to find such a warm and inviting village upon my arrival into this world. Everyone here has been so kind, and helpful, especially you Shikamaru. " Sango smiled at him, lacing her hands in front of her, her cheeks illuminating with a soft shade of pink. "I'm not sure I'd have much hope on returning home, if it wasn't for you".

He breathed out, scratching the back of his head with a smirk "Everyone here loves you Sango, it'll be a sad day when you do leave. But like I've said, I made this promise to you," He opened his mouth to say something, but retracted quickly, looking to the side then back to her face. She could tell he was picking his words carefully. "Sango, to be honest, I've-"

Before he could finish his sentence, before she could know what words he was carefully choosing they heard a screech.

They both turned to see an enormous centipede rising above the buildings in the moonlight. It was clicking, screeching, and obviously hunting for something.

"What the-?!" Shikamaru exclaimed nervously, "What is that!?"

Sango reached for her Hirakotsu, her hand missing it. She realized it wasn't even on her or near her. Sango looked as the beast slowly started to crawl towards the two. Again, the returning feeling of being the target ignited in her. Without thinking, she quickly turned and ran towards the entrance of Konoha.

"Stay here Shikamaru! Make sure everyone is safe! I'll take care of this!"

The demon followed after the young slayer, carefully weaving in and out of the buildings, making sure to keep a close distance. Sango rounded every corner quickly, looking over her shoulder frequently to make sure the beast was following. It was. She knew she was its target.

The gates of Konoha appeared, her mind racing with ideas of where to go, what to do. Hearing her heart beat in her ears, it was disrupting every plan. The only thing she could think - was to make sure this giant bug didn't harm any villagers, or destroy anything in its path. Her feet carried her past the gate, and into the woods. Soon realizing she was in trouble, with no weapons to fight this demon, and now she had lured it into its terrain.


	7. Chapter 7

Sango wasn't sure at first where she was going, but the training grounds came to mind, and they were far away enough. Fear, and determination to keep the beast out of the village was currently driving her. Jumping over every log, and ducking every branch as she cut through the forest to get to the training grounds, Sango ignored all the pain from getting scratched on her face, hands, and feet. As she saw the clearing ahead, and started to run faster, the centipede crashed in front of her.

It spat venom at her, which she narrowly avoided, looking behind to see a tree rotting away from where the venom landed. The smell of singed hair entered her nostrils, realizing just how close she came to being hit. Ducking behind a tree, Sango's breathing was fast and erratic. Her hirakotsu was at the inn, the only weapons on her were some poisonous smoke bombs, and a small knife attached to her. Neither would help.

The smoke-bombs were made from this species of demons venom, and the knives weren't tempered with Demon bone/hide, so it would be useless against the thick shell of this centipede. This would be a great time for her to miraculously manifest any and all chakra she had. As she kept trying to formulate a plan, the tree cracked above her splitting into two. Quickly she rolled across the ground avoiding the upper half from falling on her. Sango rolled onto her feet, and made a beeline for the clearing. It knew where she was, there was no point in her hiding.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to go home..." She whispered to herself, "I cannot put this village in harms way any longer".

Sango stood in front of the demon, that was now only a few hundred feet away. Hissing, and spitting, the clicking of its legs and mouth as it awaited to anxiously jump on its prey.

"Who sent you, demon?" She announced, knowing that a response was very slim.

Of course it said nothing, just clicked and gurgled at her. She clenched her first, surveying the training grounds again for anything that could help. If only rocks, and tree limbs were able to crack through its shell.

"Have it your way demon, you have found me unarmed, putting the odds in your favor," thrusting her arms forward, two knives tore through her kimono and slayer suit, connected to her wrists, these mainly were used as a surprise sneak defense in close combat. "I will fight with what I have, and fall only after I have given my all".

The demon lunged its tail at her, and the worst immediately happened, both knives had met the creatures hard shell and instantly shattered. The force sent Sango flying back a few hundred feet onto the ground, rolling, and sliding against the dirt and rubble. Slowly she recovered, on all fours coughing up some blood, "Damnit".

Wiping the blood, and staggering to stand, Sango glared at her opponent. Feeling a surge of pain in her ribs, knowing at least one was broken. She looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, the centipede throwing itself at her, again she narrowly avoided it.

Generally this fight would have already been over, but without Hirakotsu Sango was left defenseless and almost useless. She had no jutsus to use, no demon plated sword, nothing. This banter went on for a little, Sango avoiding each blow just barely.

The ground around her was slightly in shambles, the demon had made two large craters in its futile attempt at striking her. She knew she had no way of winning in her current state. Sango stood, and avoided yet another lunge, this time falling into one of the craters, she quickly turned over onto her back, her breathing harsh and rapid.

"WHO SENT YOU!" Sango screamed, as the demon encircled her.

It kept gurgling, as if laughing at her position.

It's tail slowly wrapped around her body tightly, pulling it close to its mouth. Which was nothing but pincers, and dagger looking teeth, poison dripping. Sango squirmed, trying to free herself, but knew that the demon was keen on making her last moments agonizing.

Maybe if she submitted, the demons would stop coming and leave Konoha. They must keep coming because she is the last from her group, sent to finish her so she couldn't have a chance of returning. It made sense in this moment, she could be foolishly giving up, the thought of forfeiting agonized her. But she could no longer put this village in harms way, every friendly face flashed before her eyes, as the creature slowly brought her closer to her demise.

"SANGO!" Her name ripped through the air, she looked over to see Shikamaru kneeling on the ground. He was clearly using his Shadow Possession Jutsu, the creature attempted to turn to face him, but was frozen in place. It kept clicking, and growling in frustration of not freely moving. Its grip tightening around her.

"Shikamaru! I told you to stay! These demons clearly want me! If I forfeit...maybe they'll leave Konoha alone! Maybe I am not meant to return home," It was unlike Sango to declare defeat. Ever. She had made it her mission in life to eliminate Naraku, and all demons in general. But this time, she wasn't even home, and her chances of getting home had only recently been illuminated in a positive light. The chances still being slim.

"You're crazy, I'm not letting you give up Sango! We can get you home! You don't have to sacrifice yourself for this village!" He had her weapon of choice strapped on his back, and flung it, of course it was not graceful at all, but landed behind her and the demon, "Take it! Kill this damn thing!"

He then used another jutsu she wasn't familiar with, the shadows became alive, penetrating through the shell. Screeching in pain, itt dropped her from a pretty nice height, she was too weak and battered to land elegantly. As soon as she hit, she felt her ankle crack, and cried out in pain. Hobbling up as swiftly as she could, she jumped to her Hirakotsu, falling onto her knees as soon as she reached it.

She looked to Shikamaru who was now running circles around the beast, flinging any and all weapons he had on him. The demon had been minor damage from his jutsu, it not being able to penetrate fully through its shell. Now it was angry.

"Shikamaru..why.." Her voice a meer whisper, but she slowly stood, putting all of her weight on her good foot. Her hand gripped the strap on her hirakotsu, and hauled it over her, using every ounce of strength she could. Soaring through the air, it hit its opponent. But only a knick, that brought it to the ground, shrieking in pain. Hirakotsu returned to her, flawlessly she caught it, but the force sent her back onto her rump.

As she scrambled to return to her feet, she was hit by the tail of the centipede again, this time it dragged her across the ground underneath it, and she screamed out in pain. Shikamaru quickly forming more handsigns, the demon moved its tail away from her. He took his chance, and picked her up weak body up from the ground, realizing her grip on her hirakotsu was strong. He jumped back into the treeline, lalying her down against a tree.

"Sango, Sango!" He shook her slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Go away Shikamaru! It wants me, only me. Don't put yourself in this...I don't think I was meant to return home.".

He stared at her, and shook his head, his eyes narrowed in anger, "Are you kidding? I thought you were this great demon-slayer, seems more like a bluff to me. This isn't the Sango I've been getting to know. Why are you giving up? Because of Tsunade?"

"I-I...I don't know...we have made no progress, aside from those scrolls. Where are we to begin? If I forfeit my life...your village will be safe. I am no ninja, I have no ties to this village. I've only brought it trouble the past few weeks".

He snorted, "How can you even be so sure? It may just attack us out of pure enjoyment after it finishes you off...you really think some demon will end its slaughter after finding the one it wants?"

Her eyes widened, throat clenched, and stomach tightened. He was right. It wasn't like her to give up, and it was her fear of Tsunade releasing her from the village she now came to know as a second home. Her despair for not being home yet.

She also knew better than to assume the nature of a demon to ever look kindly upon humans. They only wanted to rampage, to them, the smell of blood, and sound of pain was amusing, and all they knew out of life.

Sango looked to her hands that were covered in dirt, cuts, and blood, her eyes then went to Shikamaru whom was peering out from behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"It's recovering..." He looked to Sango, who was using her Hirakotsu to stand, "No Sango, stay here. You're in pretty bad condition".

She slapped his aiding hands away, and stared at him in anger, tears falling from her eyes, "You're right Shikamaru..this isn't like me..I have never given up before. I won't now. No matter what Tsunade says, no matter how I feel. I made a promise long before this world, one I must keep despite where I am at".

Slowly, she made a few steps away from him, trying her best to keep pressure off of the ankle she was sure was shattered.

"Sango, your back.." She looked over her shoulder, realizing now that the back of her kimono, and slayer outfit had been ripped open. Revealing the scar her brother left her, she could now feel the cool air sweeping across it.

"Don't worry...that is from an older battle, a reminder of why I needn't give up..." She gave him a weak smile, and a thumbs up, "thank you Shikamaru. Your Sensei must be proud of such an influential and intelligent pupil.."

He watched her go, stunned, as she made her way back into the clearing, into the clutches of her foe.

"Tell your damn master...he cant stop me," She huffed, slinging Hirakotsu above her, perfectly aimed for her enemy. The force sent her falling back onto her butt, more pain raged inside of her, she could tell she was riddled with bruises. But that wasn't her main focus, she watched Hirakotsu soar and ripped the left side, near its head, wide open. The centipede screamed with rage, and pain. Hirakotsu came back as it started to lung towards her, tearing the beast into two.

As agonizingly long as this battle felt, the centipede dropped, twitching from its last movements. Hirakotsu came back to Sango, but she didn't reach for it, just let it stick into the ground behind her. Shikamaru ran from the brush, kneeling down beside Sango, examining her body.

She was covered in dirt, blood, her mouth dripping the red liquid, it also was falling from a spot somewhere on her skull.

"You're really good with that thing.." He commented, trying to make light of the situation.

She _was_ tough young individual, but everyone has their faltering point. In the end, he could only commend her for not giving up as she originally intended. If not for him, she surely would have submitted to a much earlier fate than life had wanted for her.

As he was about to make another comment, the beast suddenly surged forward, its mouth gnashing and drooling the venomous spit. Shikamaru grabbed Sango, bridal style, and darted out of the way, only for another screech to enter the air. Suddenly the sounds of a close range combat ensued between the centipede and an anonymous voice. Sango tried to see past him, she knew this growling all too well.

Shikmaru cursed under his breath, "damnit, another one.." As he landed, near the outskirt of the training field. The dust was settling, to see a giant cat like demon holding the centipede's head in its mouth. It spit the defeated demons head out, and hissed lowly at Shikamaru. Sango wiggled out of his arms, tears in her eyes, and she started to hobble forward towards the cat-like demon.

"Sango are you crazy?! That demon just tore that thing apart in a matter of seconds!" He reached forward for her, but was met with the beast coming face to face with him.

Red eyes, multiple tails that looked to be dipped with brown, long fangs, a low a rumble exited its mouth.

"S-Sango?" He questioned, backing up, fear dripping through him.

"Kirara, its okay," Shikamaru heard her voice, and looked to see the young demon-slayer clinging to the side of the beast. She was smiling, tears falling down her face, being wiped away by the demon-cats coat. It looked to Shikamaru, then Sango, and back to him letting out a more relaxed rumble, easing its body language.

Sango was now grabbing the beast by its face, hugging it, cooing, and talking to it. As if it was an old companion.

"Uhhhh..." Shikamaru scratched his head, "You..you know this thing?"

Kirara snapped at him, obviously not appreciating the term he just used to describe her, Sango gave a weak laugh, and nodded.

"This is Kirara...my best friend.." She was tenderly stroking Kirara's face, who was now letting out low rumbling happy purrs, pushing its face against hers in a loving motion.

"Kirara...meet Shikamaru, he's our friend" Kirara turned her face towards him, and waltzed over resting her head on his shoulder, purring deeply. He was astonished at everything that just happened, and slowly raised a hand to pet the creature, its fur warm, and soft. Before he had a chance to fully know what was happening, a whirlwind of flames engulfed the large demon.

"I SWEAR I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" He yelled, eyes wide in a panic, only to hear a chirping sound at his feet. As he looked down, he saw a much smaller, much less frightening version of the cat demon that once stood eye-to-eye with him.

The cuter version jumped into his arms, happily rubbing all over his face, giving him small kisses with its scratchy tongue. Mewing, purring, and jumping from shoulder to shoulder.

His face of course wasn't that enthusiastic, but the happy ending to this battle was a relief.

Sango laughed, "She likes you.."

And before another word could be uttered, her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

The voice speaking made no sense, at least she thought it was a voice. It was so muffled.

 _Why do I feel this way?_

Her body was radiating with aches, every muscle felt stiff. The world was still black.

 _Where am I?_

Slowly fluttering open, her eyes adjusted to a burning bright light above her. She wanted to move her arm to block it out, but it felt heavy, and weak. Her eyes scanned the room around her, white, very bland, she could see a mash of colors to her right. Flowers.

The once burning light was now softening and welcoming her back earthside. She breathed in deeply, appreciating that she was able to do so.

"Sango, you're awake! It's pretty early in the morning, but try and stay awake for me. I'm sure you're well rested" It was the voice again, a young long blonde haired female approached her, once her eyes adjusted she was relieved to see the familiar face.

"I-Ino?"

Ino nodded putting a finger to lips signifying to be quiet. She nodded to Sango's left, giving a cheeky smile.

Sango turned her head to the left to see a sleeping Shikamaru in a chair. He was leaned against her bedside, Kirara peacefully asleep on his lap as well.

"He's been staying here every night..." Ino winked at Sango, "You must be Temari's number one enemy right now" The blonde giggled, she then placed her hands over the young demon-slayer, a green light emitting from her palms.

Sango could feel her face flush, the sight of the two next to her was a very warming way to wake up. Him making these kind gestures wasn't helping her fight the fleeting feelings she was gaining for him.

"You'll probably be really sore. Broken ankle, 3 broken ribs, tons of cuts, bruises, internal bleeding. You had a collapsed lung, but Tsunade took care of that personally. You're lucky, she's the best Medical Ninja around. She was able to repair your bones to minor breaks, so you'll need to be easy on yourself for a little".

 _Tsunade? I figured she would have had my body thrown out while unconscious.._

Ino skimmed her fingertips along the top of Sango's hand, "Can you move your fingers for me?"

Sango looked to her hand, and they slowly twitched, "Good! That's a great sign..you've been down for about a week. 5 days to be exact...so your muscles are probably gonna be sore the first time you move around".

Sango released a troubled breath, _5 days? I cant believe it..._

She continued twitching her fingers, in an attempt to move them, willing them to move farther each time.

Finally after a few moments, she was curling her fingers in towards her palm, extremely slowly.

Ino was right - it was a little painful.

"Shikamaru will be relieved to see you awake...he's only left to eat, or use the bathroom. Not even sure if he's showered..." The blonde gave a tender look to her comrade, "He can be a very thoughtful guy sometimes...Him and Kirara have been great friends too. I didn't even think he liked cats".

Sango looked back over, giving a warm smile to the two sleeping, "Yeah..he is pretty thoughtful.."

Ino grinned again, "Sooo...you two been on any dates".

Sango blinked, and felt herself go red again, "No". She decided to just play the Shikamaru card, and stay silent on the matter. Ino's grinned turned into a frown, seeing she'd get no hot gossip from her teammates potential love interest.

"Well, you're healing amazingly, thanks to Lady Tsunade ultimately. Like I said, your ankle and ribs are minor breaks, so you'll be restricted for a little, until fully healed," Ino kept going on over Sango's health which she slightly tuned out in her own thoughts - thinking about the fight, and even more so how Kirara showed up in this world.

"Uhhh Sango?" Ino had her hands on her hips, lips pursed, brow pinched, she must've missed something. Shikamaru was right, she could be a little scary, but her intentions were always good.

"Don't over do it, okay? I know you want to get home, but the easier you take it now, the better your healing process will be".

Sango nodded, "Thank you Ino"

"No problem, I'm your attending nurse if you need anything, make that lazy ass come get me" She walked to the door, opening it, and looked back at the young slayer

"Also...I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't mind you sticking around..." She stuck her tongue out giggling, and departed the room.

The shutting of the door caused Shikamaru to twitch in his sleep, making his head slid a little, waking him. He blinked a few times, and yawned, settling back in the chair he looked over to Sango only to realize his eyes were being met with warm oak orbs staring back.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, which this awoke Kirara, who stood in defense on his lap at first, giving a rather cute growl. She then realized Sango was awake as well. Quickly leaping into her arms, mewing, purring, and finally lying down on her stomach. Sango laughed, petting her tenderly, "I see you and Kirara are friends"

He blinked a few times (still waking), scratched the back of his head, and cleared his throat "Yeah...she's not too bad"

Kirara shot him a look, then continued to purr happily in her lap, causing Sango to giggle and cringe in pain.

"You alright?"

"Yes...just like Ino said...very sore," He nodded, and stood up stretching his limbs, then sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"I'm glad you're alright...that demon really messed you up," he yawned, and smiled at her, "You don't have to worry about your stay here in the village...I had a talk with Tsunade. She was impressed with the fact you lured it away from the village, more or less pleased actually..." yawning again, he placed his hands in his pockets, "Either way, I'm glad you're awake, and alive..."

xxx

After a few days upon waking, Sango was released from the clinic.

About 2 weeks later she was given the okay to start training again. The days all felt the same during her recovery, mainly mundane because of her limited mobility.

In the time spent recovering, Shikamaru stopped by every day helping her in any way he could, bringing books, teaching her Shogi, going out and helping her get around town.

Shikamaru was being confronted with relationship rumours, yet again, by Naruto and the rest of Konoha 11. Typically walking away when the conversation started, or denying any feelings. The words ' _women are troublesome'_ , being heard frequently in response to the teasing.

The two had also spent some more time staring at maps and brainstorming where the Gate could be located at as well, not letting the fire for her mission burn out in her down time.

Shikamaru ended up finding out the scrolls came from the Land of Earth, a small village located in the North.

This helped filter out a lot of possible countries, even though it was more likely the gate would be up north, certain countries had mountains that reached so high snow formed. It relieved Sango to be making progress while she was recovering.

They had taken Kirara to see Inoichi about 2 weeks from Sango's hospital release. He preformed the same Mind Jutsu on her that he did for Sango. Finding out that Kirara had jumped through a portal chasing the Centipede. She had caught Sango's scent prior to finding the Centipede, and followed the demon in hopes of finding her master. Though in her memories, Inoichi could not find who opened the portal. This added more mystery to Sango's story, because now they knew it was possible to traverse through a portal. But how?

Today was a cool Fall day, Winter was soon to follow in a few weeks. The trees were almost bare of all leaves, everything was turning brown, and shades of red. In the day it was a comfortable cool, but at night it was starting to require thicker clothing.

Sango was sitting in the courtyard, fixing the blades connected to her slayer suit. After finally getting some made to perfectly line her arms, she was ecstatic. She had some demon hide from the previous ones that entered the village, and showed the local blacksmith how to meld it into the metal. Now she finally had everything to fix them.

"We're gonna travel to the Land of Snow," Sango turned and saw Shikamaru approaching her, Kirara jumped up immediately onto his shoulder, purring. He laughed, and pet the little cheerful cat-demon, she had taken a great liking to him. Especially to Old Lady Ayame, who made Kirara her own bowl of food for every meal, and treated her like a queen. Sango couldn't help but appreciate the bond Kirara was forming with everyone, she's so cute how could you not love her?

"The Land of Snow?"

He nodded, walking over and sitting in front her. Watching her hands nimbly attach the knives, and adjust it onto her outfit, "Why there?"

Shikamaru pulled out the one of the scrolls, kneeling in front of her and spreading it on the ground.

"Completely overlooked this...its kinds of embaressing...but look," He pointed to the top of the gate that demons were coming through, there was a symbol.

"Is that a village symbol?" She questioned,

"A countries symbol..The Land of Snow's to be exact, it'll be a few day travel, so we'll start when you feel up to it"

Sango placed her hands in her lap, sucking her lower lip in between her breath, "I've been slowly training recently...my ankle is still sore after being on it for a certain amount of time".

"Well, were not leaving until your fully healed...I can't have you getting hurt again". He looked at her seriously, and started to pet Kirara again.

Sango stared at him curiously, then looked away, "It won't happen again, I won't be found defenseless".

He rolled the scroll back up, placing it into his pouch, and stood up, "Good. Maybe we should try and work on your chakra some more"

Sango nodded, "That could help out a lot. I've just never exactly been without Hirakotsu. I was foolish, and got too comfortable".

Shikamaru felt the regret in her voice. He too would be upset if he was defenseless, but he never exactly was unless his chakra ran out.

"Oh Shikamaru!" The Old Lady chirped walking into the courtyard, "In time for lunch today? Will we expect you for dinner too?"

He looked over and smirked, "Yeah, of course".

"Good good, tonight is Tempura!" She chuckled, and walked off from the two.

Shikamaru's father was now even starting to crack jokes about seeing his 'girlfriend' every day, Shikamaru only gave the same response he gave to everyone else. He was like an emotionless robot sometimes.

Extending a hand, he slowly pulled the slayer up, and they made their way to the small dining room. Old Lady had already eaten, and was setting Kirara's dish down as they entered the room. Kirara bounded over, giving her thanks and started to nibble on her fresh fish.

In the middle of eating, Shikamaru placed his dish down and cleared his throat, catching Sango's attention.

"I've been wanting to ask...where did that scar on your back come from?"

Sango wasn't expecting this and stopped chewing her food, giving a hard swallow, setting her rice bowl down.

Placing her hands in her lap, and letting out a soft breath, she began..

"You remember when I said my village got attacked? I didn't exactly tell you the truth...I was on a mission with my father, little brother Kohaku, and some other slayers...we went to this castle-" Sango developed the story, telling him about the deaths, how she was buried in a grave, and awoke piled under dirt.

Her story wasn't exactly pleasant, it kind of made him wish he didn't ask as to not evoke the memories within, "I'm sorry for asking".

Sango smiled, "Don't. Kohaku is still out there..I just have to save him from Naraku. Which is why I must return home".

He nodded, and started to gather their plates, taking them to the kitchen, after a few moments he returned

"Alright, lets go ahead and get to training. Can't get better if we're not practicing".

Sango smiled gleefully at the Shinobi, and rose from the table, opening her arms for Kirara to jump into them.

xxx

They spent all day practicing, seeing little improvement in her ability to manifest chakra. He was doing the leaf test with her, making her hold it in her palms and try to cut it in half. The most she got was a little cut at the top of it, but hey some progress is better than none. It enthralled Sango to know she was able to manifest some, this only pushed her to want to practice during her free time.

The rest of the time was spent with Sango throwing her Hirakotsu, and stretching, trying to get her muscles back into use. Of course, Shikamaru was found in the shade, relaxing. Kirara took the chance to nap with him, curled into a small ball on his chest.

Sango couldn't help but stare fondly at the two, only to curse herself mentally for yet again letting feelings stir inside of her. At least Shikamaru was showing no signs of liking her back, or saying anything indicating it. Although she wouldn't exactly mind if he did.

As Sango was making her way to the sleeping individuals, Kirara's ears twitched and she perked up "Haha did you hear me coming?"

Kirara jumped off of Shikamaru, immediately transformed mid air, a disgusting snappy snarl escaping her throat. Her fur was standing high on the nape of her neck. Sango took a step back.

"What is it?" Sango questioned, looking over her shoulder for any sight of what could be making Kirara go into defense mode.

The sound of her snarl alerted Shikamaru, he jumped straight to his feet, a kunai ready in his hand.

His face serious, then shifted to horrified "Shit, look up"

Slowly, her gaze shifted up only to see a horde of demons floating in the sky. There had to be atleast 100 of them, Sango clutched Kirakotsu in her hand, "We can't let them get into the village!"

She ran over to Kirara jumping onto her back, and quickly the cat-demon climbed into the air towards the horde. Her throat still erupting with snarls, and roars. These caught the attention of the demons, and they all aimed themselves at the approaching demon-slayer

"SANGO! DONT! YOU JUST RECOVERED!" She could hear his plea, but ignored it as it became fainter in the distance.

The chuckles, squeals, and gurgles of all the demons now reaching her ears. A sweat broke out onto her brow, it had been a while since she had seen so many.

 _I refuse to let them in the village..._

She sat up straight, and sent Hirakotsu soaring right into the center of the oncoming horde.


	9. Chapter 9

A perfect first throw, the sound it made flying through the air was perfect to her ears.

Hirakotsu sliced through near 10 demons, but that left so many more to take down. Sango watched the demons collapse from the sky, proudly.

Kirara bounded forward in the air, angling herself perfectly for Hirakotsu to sail back to the slayers hand.

Sango stood on the cat-demons back, and willingly fell backwards. Performing a backflip, she threw Hirakotsu again, this time colliding with 4 more. Kirara caught her mid-air, racing towards the horde and ripping through a few as Sango unsheathed her sword, slicing through a couple more.

She jumped off Kirara's back onto one demon that had the head of a man, but body of a snake, with long curling horns protruding from it's forehead. She grabbed onto one horn, sinking her sword straight into it's skull, piercing its brain. It screeched, and plummeted from the sky. Sango kicked off from its head, removing her sword in the process. Hirakotsu was in Kirara's mouth, as she gracefully caught Sango on her back again.

Shikamaru could only watch in awe from the ground below, watching as she worked brilliantly with her demon companion. Their teamwork was more flawless than Kiba and Akamaru's. He came back to reality, when he realized many of the demons that had fallen weren't completely deceased, gurgling and hissing around him. Quickly, he used his Shadow Sewing Jutsu and pierced through the brains & hearts of those still quivering. He knew there was no way he could fight them from down here, so continued to watch, in case there was an opening for opportunity.

Sango and Kirara did a lap around the diminishing horde only to be met with a giant bird, it looked drawn.

"I've never seen this demon before..." Kirara agreed with a low grumble.

Sweat was beading up on her brow, she stared at the large bird curiously, it turned slightly and she saw Sai on it's back.

"He's on our side Kirara!" Sango barked.

Sai had a scroll open, drawing it looked like, suddenly large tigers arose from the scroll and sprang into the center of the horde. Tearing apart all they could, jumping from demon to demon. Sango smirked at this, and continued her teamwork with Kirara, throwing Hirakotsu again and demolishing 5 more.

As she was about to release Hirakotsu, Kirara suddenly shot eartward.

"Kirara what the hell!" Sango yelled, almost falling, having to clutch Kirara's hair in her free hand.

She heard her companion let out a troubled roar, and her eyes focused to where they were heading. Seeing Shikamaru in the clutches of a rather disgusting looking troll. It towered over him, the only way to describe it was a mix between a pig head, an orks body, and mixed with an ox. It's skin a disgusting shade of purple and blues, it looked like it was riddled with oozing pimples, its teeth curved upward from its lower jaw like some wild boar. As they descended quickly, Sango saw Shikamaru was able to free himself.

Sango started to align her Hirakotsu on the troll looking demon. Shikamaru was sailing perfectly away from it in one swift jump, but her eye caught another coming in behind him for a surprise attack. He was mid jump, there was no way he wasn't going to collide with it.

"Shikamaru! Watch out!" She screamed reaching forward, but before he could fully look behind him, a portal opened up right in his path,.

He vanished.

There was no possible way for him to avoid the portal. It opened right in his path, no way he could avoid it mid-jump.

Nothing Sango could do either, except watch him vanish.

As soon as he unwillingly entered the portal, it disappeared. Causing the two demons to look around in confusion. Sango didn't take a chance, throwing Hirakotsu she sliced the two demons in half.

Finally Kirara had made it to the ground.

Sango dismounted her running to the spot Shikamaru disappeared.

"Can you find his scent?" a panicked stricken voice pleaded. Kirara placed her nose to the ground, then the air, but before she could continue, they realized the horde was now moving towards the ground. Towards them.

Close to 20 remained, Sai was still cleverly taking care of a majority that were locked on killing him.

Sango, now radiating a new energy ran towards those that had landed. Instead of throwing Hirakotsu she used it as a close range combat, spinning in circles, smashing the demons in their face. Kirara pouncing, tearing apart all she could.

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU MONGRELS!" Screaming, throwing Hirakotsu, unsheathing her sword and fighting her way through the demons.

If she was in pain from her previous wounds, she wasn't noticing. Her heart was racing, and mind was elsewhere. Tearing through each demon nimbly, and fiercely.

In all actuality the battle only lasted close to 30 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to Sango. She stood in the center of all the demolished bodies, her sword dripping blood. Deep, heavy breathes escaping her lungs.

Hirakotsu was sticking up out of the ground about 100 feet from her position.

Sai landed close by, "Where is Shikamaru?"

She looked to him, her eyes slightly watering, "I-I think they took him..."

"They? The demons?" His eyes searched the battlefield of any live demons.

Her sword landed on the ground, dust arising from the fall. Sango dropped to her knees, slamming her fists on the ground "DAMNIT! IT JUST DOESNT GET EASIER!" She cursed, tears dropping down.

"If it wasn't for me...your village wouldn't be under attack...Shikamaru would still be here..."

Sai walked over to the demon slayer, no words of reassurance exited his mouth. He wasn't exactly the right person to be here for comfort.

"DAMNIT!" Sango cursed again, punching the ground, "Shikamaru where the hell did you go!"

She slammed her fists on the ground, a few tears turning the dust beneath into a darker spots.

"Uhhhh...are you doing that Miss Sango?" Sai questioned, pointing to her hands.

Sango opened her eyes to see a bright glow being emitted right under her. She sat up, and crawled backwards away from the glowing circle that was no enlarging on the ground.

A figure started to rise from it, she stared in complete disbelief. Once the figure was completely earthbound, the portal disappeared. Sango launched forward, sending the figure sailing to the ground.

"I thought they had you," She exclaimed, her arms wrapped tightly around the Shinobi she thought was gone.

Shikamaru blinked, unsure of his surroundings, he made eye contact with Sai who simply shrugged and turned to walk away.

He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. He wasn't sure what happened, but realized he was back in his own world and felt comforted by that.

They both sat up after a few moments, Sango's face red.

"I-I'm sorry...what happened? Where did you go?" She questioned, looking away from him for a moment.

He extended his hand, gesturing for her to hold out her hands. She stared at him confused, and placed both hands together, which he dropped something into them.

"Where...Shikamaru, where did you get this?" Her eyes were wide, almost in horror.

"They told me to tell you they're waiting for you.." He spoke, giving her a smile, "I'm not sure how I ended up there...or even came back...I wasn't there long. But after your stories, and you describing them. I was able to recognize them".

Sango held up her gas mask, she hadn't even realized she didn't have it this whole. Or if she did realize, she had long forgotten.

"Kagome said they found this in the rubble, and when Kirara ran off, they knew you still had to be alive somewhere..." He stood up, dusting himself off, and helped the demon slayer up.

"So..you somehow were taken to my world?" Sango stared up at him confused, how? How could he possibly of gone there? Of all places?

Shikamaru nodded, "I guess so...I ended up at some village, some old lady was there. But I ran into your troublesome friend Inuyasha...you were right..he's extremely stubborn. Kagome has some weird power over him, kept him from attacking" Sango smiled slightly, must've been the 'sit boy' command.

"Shit..." Shikamaru mumbled, staring past Sango. She turned to see Lady Tsunade, and other Shinobi/Konoichi, even ANBU appearing from the forest around the training grounds, or in puff's of smoke.

"Wow, very impressive," Kakashi stated, appearing next to the two, startling them both, "Good work Miss Demon-Slayer..."

Sango couldn't help but ignore Kakashi, as she was making fierce eye contact with Lady Tsunade, her stomach in knots. She immediately walked over to Lady Hokage and bowed, "Lady Tsunade! I will be leaving the village no later than tonight".

"That'd be best..." Tsunade remarked, looking unpleased as her eyes darted around the demon riddled grounds.

Sango's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but she knew that if now hordes were coming to find her. It meant only more, and the village would be on constant alert.

Tsunade started barking orders, many started to grab carcasses throwing them into a pile, "This clean up is gonna take forever...and smell terrible..." Sango was now standing straight, but her eyes focused on the ground.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade...for letting me sta-" Tsunade put her hand in the air, which silenced Sango.

"You don't have to thank me," She had her hands on her hips with a small smile, "Many here have come to love you, Sango. Even myself. I only wish the circumstances were different.."

Tsunade walked forward, and placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, whose eyes she could tell were starting to water, "You are welcome back to the village..so long as you don't have any of these following you. But for now...you understand.." Dropping her hand, she turned around and started to bark some more orders.

Sango nodded, and took in a deep breath in an effort to hold the tears back.

"I wish the circumstances were different too.." Her eyes slowly looked over to Shikamaru, who's face wasn't his usual boredom. It was contoured more into a worried/displeased face.

"Lady Tsunade, I ask for your permission to leave with Sango, and ensure her arrival at the gate," Shikamaru barked, walking up to the two. His eyes met Tsunades, and they had a stare off, silent for moments.

"Do you even know where to-"

"Yes, I promise to return in no later than a week," Shikamaru instructed, his hands in his pockets and face remaining serious.

Tsunade pursed her lips, hands on her hips, tapping her foot repeadetly on the ground, "Ugh, Fine Shikamaru. One week. Starting from tomorrow...you two leave tonight, and come back without her.."

Sango didn't appreciate the 'without her' part, but understood. This wasn't her world, and she couldn't endanger this humble village any longer.

"Unless, like I said...you are able to return without these demons following you," Tsunade smirked, crossing her arms.

Sango smiled, and couldn't help but wrap her arms around the busty blonde in a grateful hug.

"Thank you so much Lady Tsunade! I promise no more demons will visit Konoha!" She exclaimed, and let her go.

"Now go get ready!" Tsunade ordered, pointing back to the village, "I have enough hands here for the clean up.."

"I'll meet you at the gate around 10" Shikamaru stated.

Sango nodded, and took off towards the village, Kirara close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **I totally appreciate everyone who has been reading this fanfic!**

 **I've recently fallen into a bit of a writers block..soooo the other day I went through and reread the chapters, and realized A LOT of errors in the time-line and will be fixing them all starting tonight.**

 **Basically I'm going through EVERY chapter and going to fix/rewrite some things/add things.**

 **I might have it all done in the next day or two, but tune back in after the January 1st U.S. Eastern Time, and it'll all be fixed!**

 ****Or if you get a notification for another chapter before then - its all back on track!****

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far! And hope you'll go back and re-read the edits. I cannot promise every chapter will have something added to it, but all those spelling errors, and time-line errors will be gone!**

 **Love & Light,**

 _ **LadyInInk**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So this is totally 4 days later than I intended and I apologize! I have gotten so busy recently!_**

 ** _But I have rewritten the first 4 chapters, and am skimming through the rest, if you notice anything not correct in the timeline please feel free to leave a comment in the reviews and let me know!_**

 ** _I may write sequel depending on how the end of this goes! 3_**

* * *

She packed her things, which wasn't much. Her eyes traced around the room she had called home the past few months. Sango could feel her stomach tighten with the knot she made on her bag.

Leaving her room for the last time, she walked down the hallways silently, her fingertrips traced the walls leading to the entrance. A bittersweet feeling welled up inside of her as she stared at the courtyard. Where her and Shikamaru held a true first conversation. Where she would come to relax when things felt piled on. Where she and Old Lady would sit and enjoy each others company.

A lot of her time was spent here during her recovery as well, as her and Shikamaru stared at maps of lands, trying to plot their next moves.

Which were now becoming reality.

As she approached the entrance, her eyes met Old Lady whom was standing and waiting for her. Kirara bounded up to her, leapt into her arms, and supplied a series of coo's and purrs - her goodbye.

"Thank you for taking me in..." Sango said, as she wrapped her arms around the elderly inn keeper, trying to keep her emotions for overflowing.

"You are the daughter I've always wanted," Ayame sniffled, and embraced her tightly, "Here dear.."

She handed her a small pouch, "Some food for your journey...and this" She gave Sango a beautiful deep pink silk sash. It looked like the one she wore with her demon slayer suit, but it had been in tatters since she had arrived in Konoha.

"It took me a while to finally pick one out...I just did the other day, but I realized your suit's was old".

Sango held the soft fabric in her hands, and hugged the elderly lady again, "I will never forget you..Thank you so much"

"Of course you wont, you'll be visiting again soon!" The Inn Keeper erupted into a laugh.

They both shared a loving smile, Sango hugged the eldery Inn keeper one last time, and turned on her heel walking to the front gate. The tears finally escaping her eyes, and pouring down her face as she walked away from home.

xxx

She could see the outline of Shikamaru ahead, but it looked like a whole squad was behind him. As she crept closer, she realized it was every Shinobi, and Kunoichi she had made friends with.

"We couldn't just let you leave without a goodbye!" Sakura exclaimed, Sango stared at them and all and smiled humbly.

"Thank you all so much," She coughed out, her eyes starting to water.

She approached the group, and everyone from Konoha 11 was there, even the few faces she hadn't really spoken much too.

Naruto instantly pushed through the crowd, "Sango do you really have to leave?!" He pouted.

Sango smiled at him, "I wish it wasn't so...but Konoha will always be my home as well".

He smiled, and was shoved out of the way by Tenten, and Lee. Lee was of course giving her the best encouragement he could, Tenten had her arms crossed shaking her head, Neji stood off to the side and gave a simple 'goodbye'.

Kiba and Akamaru both gave their goodbyes, Akamaru's being a nice lick in the face, "Wish I had time to take ya out!" Kiba smiled, and laughed. Which caused him and Naruto to start to bicker, again. Those two were always butting heads it seemed like. Hinata and Shino gave quiet goodbyes, then both stood off to the side of the group.

"I wish you didn't have to go Sango!" A blonde chirped emerging from the crowd. Sango smiled, and gave Ino a warm hug, "You know Shikamaru is really gonna miss you..." Ino whispered in her ear, and gave Sango a wink.

"Don't worry, if you're coming back I'll make sure Temari stays away.." Ino laughed, Choji was standing beside her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He managed to murmur through a stuffed mouth of food, "Goodbye Sango! It was great meeting you! Hope you can come back!"

Sango couldn't believe the amount of generosity she was receiving from everyone. She had only been here a few months, and it felt like a lifetime.

xxx

Goodbyes were said, and the crowd dispersed quickly. Sango received many warm hugs, especially one from Naruto, and heartfelt goodbyes.

As she turned to look to Shikamaru, she noticed Sai and Tenten standing beside him.

"Well come on!" Tenten yelled, a giant smile.

"What do you mean?" Sango blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Were coming with you! We talked Tsunade into it!"

Sango's eyes widened, and she ran forward hugging her closest friend she had made in Konoha. The two girls shared the excitement.

She then turned to look at Sai who was smiling.

"I figured I could help you guys get there faster, and the demons from your world interest me, would be great in my Jutsu's perhaps," He continued his signature smile, and Sango returned it. She knew he wasn't exactly an emotional person, kept to himself mainly, and to her this was a nice gesture. Even if it really was for the demonic muse.

"Thank you for coming Sai," She smiled, and looked to Shikamaru, "Well...lets go!"

Smirking, he nodded, and looked to Sai.

Sai quickly painted three giant birds, which all appeared before them. Kirara quickly caught herself ablaze, turning to her demon form. With this, they all mounted the beasts and ascended into the star filled sky. Sango couldn't help but look back at the dimly lit town that she could now also name home, all of the moments there were now to become memories she'd cherish for the rest of her life. It slowly started to become smaller as the distance grew, her nerves now starting to kick in about what laid ahead of the four north bound souls.

xxx

They had made it into the Land of Waterfalls pretty quickly, flying on the backs of Kirara and 3 drawn birds really shortened their travel time. So they decided to stop at a small village and catch some rest before making it across the ocean.

The four had made it to an Inn right before daybreak. Shikamaru commented that the journey over the ocean would probably only take a few hours, so they should leave before late afternoon.

They all decided to head to the bath house, and meet up for lunch before napping and leaving.

Sango was submerging herself in the water as the question was made, that almost froze her in the heat of the water.

"Are you really sure you have to go back?" Tenten almost whined, "What about Shikamaru?"

"What about him? And...yes. Tenten, I have to go back. For my family, friends, I must ensure Naraku's death".

Tenten frowned, and leaned against the edge of the hot spring, "You know he's gonna be upset with you leaving.."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is Tenten..lets just relax...and who knows," Sango grinned, "I might be back before you know it!"

After some time in the hot springs, Tenten left before Sango, she had stayed a little longer to let the heat soak into her bones and wear away some of the aches. Her mind reeling with Tenten's pleas to stay, and the journey ahead. After she could feel the water now turning her into a prune she finally left.

As she rounded the corner, as luck would have it, she bumped into someone and immediately jumped back, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and opened her eyes to see a chiseled chest, only to belong to none other than Shikamaru.

Her face went immediately red, as did his, only for a bunch of mumbles and barely audible words to escape the two's mouths.

"Well uh-" She started, her face as red as cherry.

"Sorry, Sango...I'll see you at lunch.." He too was also red in the face, and quickly walked around her.

Sango headed in the opposite direction, and turned around only to see him turned back as well. Their eyes meeting again cause for them both to frantically turn the corner.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, more or less from a newfound physical attraction.

She quickly made it back to her room, and shut the door quickly. Sliding down the door, she let out a relieved breath.

"Uhhh Why are you so red?" Sango opened here eyes to see Tenten bent over, and staring at her curiously.

"Haha...no reason..just almost dropped my towel and slipped at the same time!"

Tenten started to laugh, and walked away combing her hair out, which was actually pretty long. Not as long as Ino's, but longer than you'd expect.

Sango let out another breath of relief for avoiding telling Tenten about her embaressing moment, now she just had to get through lunch...


End file.
